KinkClan: A Clan Of Fetishists
by Wolfsplash McWarriorstrash
Summary: A clan just happened to form made of some of the kinkiest cats to ever roam the forest. Follow their sex-crazed adventures right hurr! [Plenty of lemons obviously, but story too!]
1. Allegiances And Code

**Allegiances**

* * *

 **KinkClan**

 **Leader**

Bigstar - Big black tom cat with copper eyes; straight

 _Little - Tinyfoot_

 **Deputy**

Phloxpetal - Dark ginger tabby she-cat with swirling stripes and green eyes; pan

 _Apprentice - Silverpaw_

 **Medicine Cat**

Dewspeckle - Pretty spotted golden tabby; white paws; ?

 **Warriors**

Brookthroat - Scarred old white tom with a particularly large scar on his neck; pan

Poppytail - Ginger tabby tom with a white underbody; straight

 _Slaves- Swirlstripe and Skywing_

Pebbleshade - Black and white tom; pan

 _Apprentice - Mintpaw_

Skywing - Silver and cream tortoiseshell with green eyes; straight

Duskfire - Long-furred gray and cream tortoiseshell; pan

Scarleteyes - Pretty dark ginger she-cat with green eyes; gay

 _Apprentice - Sixpaw_

Raggedhawk - A brown tabby tom with white paws and belly who takes poor care of his pelt; straight

Quincefur - Ginger she-cat; pan

Tinyfoot - Small white she-cat with blue eyes; straight

Archtail - Long-furred white tom with a tail always arched above his back; gay

 _Apprentice - Slushpaw_

Ashfeather - Gray and white tom with blue eyes; pan

Shellwhisper - Blue she-cat with brilliant green eyes; straight

Grayfall - Gray tabby tom; gay

 _Apprentice - Goldpaw_

Braveclaw - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes; pan-curious

Vixenmoon - Calico new-half cat with yellow eyes; pan

Dapplesplash - Long-furred cream she-cat with orange legs and face, white muzzle and paws; born a tom; Crossdresser

Nicopelt - Small white tom with mottled brown tabby markings and blue eyes; born a she-cat; Crossdresser

 **Apprentices**

Mintpaw - Gray long-furred she-cat with white paws, chin, and underbelly

Sixpaw - Black she-cat with extra toes on each paw

Slushpaw - Light gray tabby tom with green eyes

Silverpaw - Silver tom with yellow eyes

Goldpaw - Yellow she-cat with amber eyes

 **Queens**

Swirlstripe - Silver tabby with thick black swirling stripes; pan ( _Kits: Darkkit, silver tabby she-kit with marbled gray stripes; Stagkit, marbled silver tabby tom with white paws; and Sparrowkit, silver tabby tom with swirling stripes_ )

Shadefur - Small brown and ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes; straight ( _Kits: Onyxkit, black and white tom; Leopardkit, spotted brown tabby tom with white chest and throat; Beechkit, gray and cream she-kit; Flarekit, ginger tom with orange eyes; Halfkit, ginger tabby tom with a white belly and muzzle; and Shimmerkit, cute cream tabby she-kit with white paws and tail tip_ )

Mousepool - Long furred gray she-cat who's carrying Raggedhawk's kits; straight

 **Elders**

Sunnyhawk - Old ginger tom with a silvering muzzle and failing eyesight; straight

Hailcry - Silver tabby with stiff joints; pan

* * *

 **Loners, Rogues, And Kittypets**

Luke - Black tom with green eyes

Jelly - Young, fiesty silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Galaxy - Gray she-cat with blue green eyes

Jazz - blue tom with white paws, blaze, and bib; kittypet

Blues - Black tom with a white blaze, bib, and paws; Jazz's brother, lives outside two-leg place

Sweetspire - Big long-furred white she-cat who leads a band of she-cats; former kitty-pet

Amber - Cinnamon and white she-cat; part of Sweetspire's band

Sunny - Long-furred ginger she-cat; kittypet

Tiger - Cream tabby she-cat loner

Smokey - Gray and white she-cat; part of Sweetspire's band

Mossy - Cream she-cat who lives near two-leg place; part of Sweetspire's band

Nat - Very small black she-cat rogue

Henbit - Young, big brown tabby she-cat with long fur; Sweetspire's kit

* * *

 **Code**

1\. Cats under 6 moons cannot be mated under any circumstances. Violators of this rule will be immediately banished.

2\. Apprentices can only mate with their mentors and cats their mentors approve until they receive their warrior name.

3\. To become a warrior, a cat must lose their virginity first.

4\. Masters/Doms are responsible for their subs'/slaves' actions

5\. Actual rape is not tolerated, but consensual non-consent can be practiced with leader's permission.

6\. Knowing Intruders will be punished as the leader sees fit.

7\. Intruding knowingly a second time will result in enslavement of all parties until they have improved or chosen to join the clan.

8\. More to be added.

* * *

 **Request Forum**

 _*Send via PM or in a review_

Cats Involved: [Must be listed above]

Kinks:

Type: [Love, lust, rape/CNC]

Other: [Where, plot, roleplay, etc.]


	2. Prologue: How Things Are Done

**Quick note: When the owners of Fanfiction feel like enforcing the rules, I will follow them. Please don't waste either of our time by telling me to change my story. There are thousands of lemon/smut stories on fanfiction, and most have been up for months, if not _years_. Clearly no one cares, anymore, so I don't either.**

* * *

 **First one is lust. BigstarXShellwhisper**

* * *

 **Prologue: How Things Are Done**

Bigstar woke up with a purr, feeling a soft weight on his back. He stopped when he saw a face that wasn't white and innocent-eyed like his mate's. He made to get up, off of his belly with his member already slightly exposed at the thought of his little kit, but the pale gray she-cat gently place a paw on his chest.

"Just relax, big boy… And tell me what you want me to do." Shellwhisper whispered in his ear. She started rubbing his member with her other paw, but he shoved her away.

"The only cat for me is Tinyfoot." he growled. She whimpered over dramatically.

"Bigstaaaar, I'm in heat, and well.. Your name isn't _Big_ star for nothing." she purred, again. He still wasn't having it as she got up and rubbed her body against his.

"I'm sure some other tom could fuck you well enough. It's not as if you're particular." he huffed. She nipped his member and he jumped to his feet.

"That's the spirit." she trilled, amused. Suddenly, he pounced on her and forced her to the ground, his member lined with her already soaking wet pussy.

"This is just punishment for being such a pushy bitch. Some obedient slut _you_ are." he growled cruelly as he plunged his dick into her. She yowled in pleasure and an amount of pain as he began thrusting, fast and hard.

"Is this was you wanted?" he snarled .

"YES! StarClan, Bigstar, yes!" she said in pure bliss, a mix of a whimper and a moan.

"Does my dick feel good inside you? Is that all you ever want, you filthy little slut?" he hissed to her.

"Mhm!" she barely made a noise, too overcome by pleasure.

"Speak!" he snarled, digging in his claws.

"I love it! I love feeling your big hard cock deep inside my pussy. I love when you ruin my tight core and show me who has power over my weak pathetic existence!" she cried joyfully.

She squirmed underneath him, moaning and pressing her body against his as he pushed into her. He sunk his fangs into her scruff, adding his claws as he kneaded her lustfully. He knew Tinyfoot would be upset, but it was nothing her favorite fresh-kill couldn't fix.

"Do you want kits, you easy piece of carrionfood?" he snarled in her ear.

"P-please, no, Bigstar!" she begged, "Please don't make me have your kits!"

"Oh yeah? But you wanted my dick so bad. I'd think you'd want what comes with it." he threatened, thrusting a little slower. "I-I think I feel it coming now." he resisted the hint of a moan in his voice.

"Please, Bigstar! StarClan, please don't!" she whimpered, with real fear now.

"Fine." he sighed, and pulled out unceremoniously. He walked around and sat in front of her.

"Then make me cum with your mouth. And after we're done, don't speak of this and never come to me with your problems, again." Shellwhisper nodded meekly and licked the tip experimentally. He bit his lip as she slowly wrapped her mouth around it. She gently placed her paw on the base and stroked the rest of the base that she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Mmm.." Bigstar felt his face get hot as he accidentally moaned from the wonderful pleasure she gave him. She smirked a bit, pulling her mouth tighter around his cock. She bobbed her head a little and he moaned slightly louder.

"Do you like this, Master?" Shellwhisper asked, pulling back for a second to speak. Bigstar shoved her head back down on his dick.

"Shut up, slut. No one is allowed to call me anything like that except my mate. You're just a cocksleeve to me." Shellwhisper didn't try to speak again and sped up, sucking harder until Bigstar couldn't help but moan uncontrollably. The pleasure slowly built up inside him until he could barely hold it in.

"I-I'm gonna cum. Get ready, you worthless filth." he managed to speak before pulling out of her mouth and covering her face with hot, thick cum. She squeaked plaintively, but he ignored her and stared down at her as he finished; she was shaking as she stood up.

"Good. Now get out of here." he growled. She dipped her now wet head and slunk out of the den, covered in sticky white shame.

"Serves you right." he muttered as he watched her go. _She gives even better blowjobs than Tinyfoot._ He admitted to himself reluctantly.


	3. Chapter One: Love And Blood

**There's going to be some 'plot'/story between these, but I'll put plenty of markers where the lemon actually starts.**

 **This is my first request, so I hope the requester likes it. Not going to credit/whatever them because I'm not sure if they want credited or not.**

 **This is Love. BigstarXTinyfoot style**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Love And Blood**

Bigstar groomed his fur before leaving his den. He started towards the fresh-kill pile, only to be intercepted by Tinyfoot coming out of the warriors den.

"Daddy!" she huffed indignantly.

"Yes, Kit?" he asked, doing his best to seem casual, but laying his ears back irritatedly despite himself.

"Don't think I didn't see that!" she continued. He couldn't help but think about how cute she was with her nose all wrinkled from grumbling at him.

"Let me make it up to you. I'll take you hunting and catch as many voles as you can eat." he purred, attempting to soothe her. But she wouldn't have it.

"Oh, you better, Daddy. I'm real upset with you. Hmph." she turned pointedly and stepped out of camp. Bigstar followed her leisurely.

They walked in relative quiet for awhile through the forest, while slowly Bigstar took the lead to find the best spot to catch vole. Tinyfoot calmed down enough to wrap her tail with her Daddy's. Finally they came to a small group of pine trees among the maples, oaks, and birches, and Bigstar halted.

"You just wait here, Kit, and I'll make up for my little mistake." he said calmly. He slid smoothly into a crouch, scenting the air as he did. Just like always, the area was laden with vole. One was cowering under a leaf now, a fox-length away. He slunk forward like a shadow, moving silently. In a few seconds he was close enough, and he wriggled his haunches before landing squarely on the little rodent. He dispatched it with a quick bite. A little proudly, he paraded the fresh-kill over to his little and set it down in front of her paws.

"Just for you, Kit." he purred. She still treated him somewhat coldly and crouched to eat. She must've been famished, because the carcass was down to the bones in a matter of moments. She sat up, licking her whiskers satisfactorily.

"Do you forgive Daddy, now?" he meowed, softly brushing her flank with his tail. She licked her paw and drew it across her face thoughtfully. He waited anxiously for her to speak.

She gave up her sassy act, "Yeah!" she purred, turning quickly and jumping on him. Her small form wasn't enough to knock him over, but still he rolled onto his back, letting her lay on top of his belly. "You know what vole does to me, Daddy." she purred again.

* * *

 **Lemony goodness! V Lemon starts below! V Lemony goodness!**

* * *

"Oh? What's that, Pet?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He wrapped his tail with hers.

"It makes me want to have my big strong Daddy show me how much he loves me." she meowed.

"Hmmm, I don't feel like it." he smirked, rolling over again and letting her slide unceremoniously off of him.

"Hmph. Heeeeey!" Tinyfoot huffed, hopping to her feet and fluffing her fur out indignantly.

"What?" Bigstar meowed, trying to hide how much he wanted to purr at her cute anger at him.

"Pleeeeeease, Daddy!.. I… want you to.. _fmer mer.._ " she started to mumble.

"What was that, Tinykit?" he asked innocently.

"I want you to fuck me, Daddy! Please, ram your long hard dick inside me and fuck me hard until I beg you to stop!" she was halfway between a whimper and a yell, if that even made sense. Bigstar stood up, pulling her same trick on her as he did.

"Well, I guess." he purred, now bowling her over and licking and nipping her neck. She purred until he suddenly rammed his already hard member into her.

" _Ah!_ " she whimpered in surprise. Bigstar thrusted into her hard, paying no attention to how she felt, now.

" _Fuck_ , you're tight.." he moaned, biting hard into her shoulder.

" _Mmmm_ …" she moaned, half pain, half pleasure.

"Oh? Does it feel good, Tinykit?" he asked, pausing.

"Yes! Please don't stop!" she begged, wrapping her paws around his neck pleadingly.

"I'll do you one better." he smirked and kneaded her sides with his claws. She gasped, not even able to make a sound as he fucked her even harder. Bigstar licked a claw, her bright scarlet blood dripping from them, smearing the other drops on her now dirty, wet, white pelt.

"You're even tighter when I make you bleed, Kit." he whispered in her ear, giving an extra hard thrust. "StarClan, I can never believe how tight my little toy is."

"Stop! It.. hurts…" Tinyfoot moaned, breathing hard despite her mock distaste.

"What are you gonna do? What if I don't want t-to stop…" he grunted. She was quiet besides her gasps and small noises. "That's what I thought. Look at you. You're powerless. You're just a worthless hole that's barely useful, even to fuck."

She moaned extra loud, squirming underneath him. "D-Daddy, I-" he stopped thrusting immediately. "Nooo, hmph." she huffed.

"You weren't about to cum, were you, dirty Kit?" he softly growled. "And without asking, tsk tsk. You'd better beg my forgiveness and to let you finish, or I'll leave you right here in a filthy little pile of shame and cum." he looked down on her, casting a shadow in the sunlight falling through the leaves above.

"I-I'm so sorry, Daddy, please let me finish! Please fuck me until I squeeze your dick and take all of your cum in me. Please, I just love your cock so much, please don't punish me. I need you so bad, Daddy, please don't stop."

"Hmmm.." he made to pull out.

"Noooo, please, Daddy! Fuck me, please-!" he rammed into her hard again, not easing off for a second. His dick was throbbing, begging to cum, but he held back until Tinyfoot screamed in pain and bliss, cumming hard and squeezing his member so nicely he couldn't hold it anymore, filling her up with his hot thick cum.

" _Ohh…. Fuck_." Tinyfoot purred, laying back in an exhausted heap. Bigstar laid down on top of her, almost covering her small white body underneath his own thick black pelt.

"Does that make up for my little mistake, Kitten?" Bigstar asked, giving her ear a few licks. She nuzzled his jaw.

"I gueeeess. How could I ever stay mad at my Daddy?" she purred. They slowly untangled themselves, sitting up and grooming their fur, when suddenly a cat came barreling through trees from the direction of the camp. As they grew nearer, they could distinctly hear it calling.

" _Bhhsth!_.. Bigstar!" it was Slushpaw, one of the younger apprentices. He leaped right into the clearing and skidded to a messy halt when he saw the easily distinguishable tom in front of him. "Bi-stah!" he gasped, out of breath.

"You can't tell me what's the matter if you can't speak. Breathe for a second." the leader instructed calmly. Slushpaw panted for a bit before he was able to speak properly, again.

"Some rogue she-cats.. they came across the far border, claiming to be liberators to the weak cats.." gasp, "in our clan. Of course, they didn't.. Didn't know we had so many cats." breath, "They were easily defeated. Ploxpetal wanted to know, what you wanna dowithem." his last words were slurred in a rush to get them out and breath again.

"Damn misinformed fools. Alright, I'll come sort things out. Lead the way, will you, Slushpaw?" the apprentice only nodded, turning around exaggeratedly and dragging his paws as he lead the way.

Tinyfoot twined her tail with her mate's, purring as their pelts brushed slightly; her scratches still stinging so pleasantly.


	4. Chapter Two: Hard Crime, Hard Punishment

**This is a whole lot a' Rape. PhloxpetalXSweetspire, BrookthroatXAmber, and Bravepaw/clawXSmokey. A little story at the beginning and end.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Hard Crime, Hard Punishment**

When the trio got back to camp, most of the clan was gathered in the clearing. Everyone was staring at something, blocking the returnees from seeing the commotion. Bigstar easily pushed through the crowd, leaving Tinyfoot and Slushpaw behind to find his deputy. Ploxpetal was in the midst of it, holding a big white she-cat down by the neck as she struggled feebly, her pelt skewed and bloody from a recent fight. Her paws were bound together by pairs of front and back via vines.

"What happened?" Bigstar demanded. His deputy looked up, a fresh scratch across her cheek.

"These three and some rogues tried to 'liberate' some other she-cats and I. They were quite surprised when I clawed their fur out, and hopefully taught them a lesson. Half of them got away, but I thought some prisoners would be good for interrogation."

"You're just… Being tricked.." the cat under her gasped, struggling enough to almost knock the deputy off of her. Phloxpetal gave her a hard swipe across the face and she lay still again.

"They have some crazy idea that all she-cats of KinkClan are forced or fooled into staying." she explained.

"And they think you're just like the rest?" Bigstar asked with a purr in his voice.

"I think they do, sir." she purred back.

"Well then, why don't you teach them otherwise? This would be a great time to assess Bravepaw." he turned to the crowd. "Brookthroat? Bravepaw? Can you come help with a demonstration, please?"

The eager older apprentice shouldered his way forward to stand before his leader. His mentor followed just behind.

"What do you want from us?" Brookthroat asked, mocking annoyance. He and Bigstar had been friends from before he was even deputy.

"You're going to help Phloxpetal show these intruders what it _really_ means to be a part of KinkClan." he meowed, his eyes glinting slits.

"Is this my final assessment?" the apprentice piped up, excited.

"Yes, if your mentor agrees." the leader replied. "If he does and you do well now, you will become a full warrior of KinkClan. How about it, Brookthroat?"

"You know I will. I've been pestering you about an assessment for ages." he jibed.

Bigstar cuffed him good naturedly. "Then by all means. I'll be standing back and observing. I already made Tinyfoot mad once today."

Everyone stepped back and gave them some room, creating a circle around them. The other two intruders struggled, but their paws were also bound, and soon they were overtaken by the toms.

* * *

 **V Lemony Goodness! V [ BravepawXSmokey ] V Lemony Goodness! V**

* * *

Bravepaw tackled the she-cat who was gray and white with beautiful blue eyes, pulling her over until she was belly up. She yelped weakly in protest, shielding her face with her paws. The horny apprentice was already hard, probably tired from taking it from Brookthroat. He crouched above her, his dick prodding her chin.

"Come on, suck it and you'll get out of here fine." he meowed, surely not as forceful as some warriors would be in the face of a bound, helpless prisoner.

She squeezed her eyes tight and turned her head away. Bravepaw would not be a pushover, however. He roughly pushed her head with his rear paw and dug a claw between her lips. She opened her mouth to yowl when he shoved his cock down her throat. Her eyes snapped open in surprise, her mouth clamping down too late to keep him out.

"Now just suck, and I won't batter you any more. You're making it worse than it needs to be." the tom cooed faux-soothingly.

With no other option, the she-cat began running her tongue blindly over the warm hard member in her mouth. Bravepaw couldn't help small noises escaping him every time she brushed the bottom or the tip. The patchy she-cat eventually caught on and started sucking softly, rubbing her tongue up and down along the bottom of Bravepaw's cock.

"Aa-aah-" Bravepaw moaned weakly.

It was the only warning he gave before her mouth was swamped with hot thick cum. She choked, but he refused to pull out until she swallowed. When she finally did, dazed and eyes rolling, he readjusted his body on top of hers, now face to face. He licked and nibbled her neck, pausing a second before thrusting straight into her.

" _AH-!_ S-stop, please!" she begged, barely able to speak.

But the soon-to-be-warrior ignored her pleas. He started slowly thrusting, pushing deep inside her each time. She struggled helplessly, her mouth open in a silent cry. Slowly, she got used to it, and almost started to enjoy it. The way the inside of her pussy started to move made it impossible for Bravepaw not to start thrusting faster. Any pleasure she felt was immediately halted, but the tom on top of her couldn't care less.

" _Oh, fuck.._ " Bravepaw moaned in her ear, to which she shuddered in disgust. "H-hey, what's your name, pretty kitty?" he managed to say.

She bit her lip, refusing to answer. He starting fucking her very roughly.

"It's your name now, or my kits later." he threatened, occasionally kneading her sides with his claws. She nodded quickly, and he slowed down again.

"Smokey." she whispered.

"What a plain name.. F-for such a pretty cat." he snickered, going back to his hard thrusting. He felt a pleasent pressure building up in him, but he tried to hold it back.

"Wh-whyyy..." Smokey whimpered, her voice shaking from the force Bravepaw used on her.

"You feel so good.." he purred. She tried to pull her legs free, but her bindings wouldn't budge.

"P-please… Stop." Smokey begged. At this point, all of the cats surrounding were cheering.

"Cum in her!"

"Her kits would be weak, pull out!"

"Pound her good, Bravepaw!"

Bravepaw ignored them and finally gave up on holding back. He came again, filling the beautiful she-cat with his cum and almost guaranteeing her first litter. He shortly pulled out and looked to Bigstar hopefully. He nodded approvingly.

* * *

 **V Lemony Goodness! V [ BrookthroatXAmber ] V Lemony Goodness! V**

* * *

Meanwhile, Brookthroat was having his fun with the cinnamon and white she-cat opposite his apprentice. She crouched on her belly while he pulled her mouth onto his cock, thrusting down her throat while she took it helplessly. She whimpered in protest, but to no avail. Instead, his dick went further and further into her, making her gag and convulse instinctively. Brookthroat loved the feeling, practically drooling overtop of her, and quickly came. She swallowed painfully and he pulled out. He looked down at her, her muzzle soaked in his precum, shamefully staring at his paws. It was truly a beautiful sight.

"Aren't you an obedient little beauty? Too bad I can't keep you. I'll just have to use you as much as I can until I have to give you up." he purred, quickly stepping behind her. He mounted her, softly digging his claws into her pelt. She bit her lip, wincing. He lined his member with her core and drove into her, not giving her any time to adjust as he fucked her forcefully. She whimpered uncontrollably, feeling pleasure despite the pain as his dick rammed into her sweet spot. She dug her claws into the ground, bearing it all as best as she could.

The cats surrounding were all hard and wet, drooling jealously over the entire spectacle. Pebbleshade was masterbating in the back, stroking his dick unabashedly while most of his clanmates were unaware or uncaring. It was just icing on the cake that he could see all of his clanmates' soaking pussies and throbbing cocks.

Brookthroat suddenly pulled out, breathing hard as he held himself over her. The cowering she-cat underneath him cracked her eyes, hoping it was over. However she was sadly mistaken when he then prodded her ass. She gasped as he plunged into her mercilessly.

"Good StarClan, your ass is even tighter." he purred, soon after clamping his teeth into her scruff. She moaned and whimpered and wailed uncontrollably below him. Her fur was on end and her claws were straining, digging hard into the earth even when it resisted. Being fucked normally had almost made her cum, but now she could barely stand the pain. Her muscles convulsed wildly, unintentionally pleasing Brookthroat more. He dug his teeth a little deeper, small red spots blooming under his fangs. Finally he came, filling up her ass before unceremoniously pulling out. He licked his lips satisfactorily, tasting the hint of blood on his fangs.

* * *

 **V Lemony Goodness! V [ PhloxpetalXSweetspire ] V Lemony Goodness! V**

* * *

And while all of that was happening, Phloxpetal had the white she-cat pinned underneath her. Her tail was in the intruder's mouth. Phoxpetal put her paws on either side of the other cat's pussy and spread her.

"Ooh, you're kinda loose. Someone's a slut." she snickered. Regardless, she started licking her all over, sticking her tongue inside or sucking on her occasionally. Suddenly the she-cat underneath her spit out her tail to speak.

" _Ah!_ S-Stop it! Whatever you're doing, you freak, stop it at once!" the she-cat demanded, squirming vainly under the deputy. Phloxpetal purred.

"Someone's getting wet easily, too. Do you like she-cats, I wonder? You must lie about it all the time, but I bet you do." she commented, pausing with her mouth to massage her own pussy with her paw. She moaned, ignoring the squirming she-cat underneath her. It made her really horny that such a big, powerful cat was so exposed and helpless to her. Needing to see her face as she played with her, she turned herself around so they were face to face.

"Hello, Miss." Phloxpetal purred. "Do you have a name?"

The intruder was about to reply but gasped, feeling something warm and wet rubbing against her. The deputy slowly grinded against her, biting her lip pleasurably.

" _Oh_ yeah.. You're a nice kitty." she moaned. Phloxpetal wrapped her tail tightly with the white she-cat's. She struggled under the deputy, holding her muzzle away despite Phloxpetal's attempts to tenderly lick her face. She grew impatient and used her paw to push Sweetspire and make her look her in the eyes. She felt her spine tingle at the uncertainty in her gaze. She gave the white cat's cheek a rough lick before letting her act disgusted again.

"You never answered me." Phloxpetal whispered in her ear.

" _Nng_ … I am S-sweetspire. I- _nng_ -dedicate m-myself to.. S-saving she-cats." she managed to splutter out.

"Good girl. But your little cause is pointless, I'm afraid. At least here." the dominant she-cat reluctantly stopped grinding on her, reaching her paw down. She began rubbing her little slave's sensitive nub between two claws, making her moan accidentally. Her pure pelt immediately became very hot and she bit her lip. Phloxpetal purred sadistically.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed. You're just a filthy slut. Here, that's something to pride yourself on." she snickered. She kept rubbing against her, now slowly moving her paw to her entrance. She softly slipped a digit inside her, thrusting slowly at first, but getting faster and faster as the she-cat's breathing did as well.

"You're just loving it, aren't you? You horny filth. You must've wanted this for a long time. Toms can't fuck like a she-cat can." Phloxpetal kept on. She added another digit, becoming more forceful. The white cat could no longer keep it in, letting out soft moans as the slim, power hungry deputy touched her. Soon she could feel her insides moving, on the verge of cumming.

"I see you're about to finish. How cruel would it be if I just stopped and abandoned you, now? But that's exactly the kind of thing I'd do. I suppose a little begging would convince me, perhaps." she purred cruelly.

The she-cat was silent, if not a little twitchy.

"Oh? I suppose a she-cat humper like you must have a lot of self-control, leading a band of them. Fine, then. I think that's the best punishment of all." Phloxpetal meowed contently. She stood up, quickly licking her fur back into place.

* * *

 **End of lemons**

* * *

"Alright, that's enough." Bigstar stood up, satisfied. "I think they've had enough. Untie them." the deputy and toms easily chewed through the vines, but the tired she-cats only flopped over on their sides.

"You may go. But never return, or you can expect treatment like this for the rest of your life-as slaves of KinkClan." the leader stated.

The leader, the big white she-cat, shakily got to her paws. Even though clearly shameful, she tried to hold her disheveled head high. She half stumbled over to the cinnamon and white she-cat.

"Amber, get up." she mumbled. In response, the she-cat struggled to her paws, as well. Smokey stood up on her own, turning her eyes down as she licked the extra wetness from her muzzle. Together, they tried to look proud as they stepped towards the camp entrance.

"Please, let me escort you." Phloxpetal chided. She skipped happily in front of the three, leading them with her tail high, displaying her still soaking pussy. Everyone watched them leave before their attention was drawn back to Bigstar. He leaped up onto the mound of earth on one side of the clearing.

"All cats old enough to beg StarClan for release, gather below the Highmound for a clan meeting." his yowl rang out, but everyone was already there, besides the innocent kits who were hidden away in the nursery.

"I, Bigstar, leader of KinkClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn.

"Bravepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect, defend, and pleasure your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" the leader meowed.

"StarClan, I do." Bravepaw said proudly, eyes wide and glittering.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bravepaw, from this moment you will be known as Braveclaw. StarClan honors your stamina and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of KinkClan."

Bigstar gave Braveclaw a companionate lick across the ear, and the new warrior returned it greatfully.

"Braveclaw! Braveclaw! Braveclaw!" the whole clan took up the cheer, honoring their new protector, defender, and potential lover.

"Too bad the full moon orgy isn't for almost a half moon." Slushpaw joked, shouldering through the crowd to congratulate his friend.

"Well at least I'll be able to participate. And I'm your superior, now. I could give you den cleaning duty for a moon." Braveclaw purred, leaning heavily on the smaller Slushpaw.

"That's my mentor's duty, mouse-brain." he huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, whatever. I can still say you got into trouble." Braveclaw muttered, hiding his purr.

"Sure you can." Archtail, Slushpaw's mentor meowed. "Alright, well you have new duties to get to tomorrow, so you should get to sleep. And you have training in the morning, bright and early, Slushpaw." Archtail piped up, good humored with an edge of seriousness.

Slowly, the bustling camp emptied. Some paired or grouped up and left, while a few went straight to their den.


	5. Chapter Three: Lesson Learned

**I'm sure someone else has done this general idea before, but I like to think I put my own twist on it. Enjoy.**

 **SixpawXStagkit. Lust.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: A Lesson Learned**

Late at night, a silhouette crept across the clearing. The shadow body slipped into the nursery. It slid past the sleeping queens, undisturbed, and stopped before the nest full of Swirlstripe and her kits. They were almost overflowing, over five moons and ready for an apprentice ceremony soon.

" _Pssst_ …. Stagkit!" the cat whispered.

The little silver and black tabby rolled over, eyes opening to slits sleepily.

"Huh?" he mumbled confusedly.

"It's Sixpaw." she breathed, "Night training, remember?" The tiny tom slumped out of the nest, paws dragging. Sixpaw kindly laid her tail over his shoulders to guide him. No one noticed as they left the nursery and then the camp long behind. Slowly the burly kit woke up, lifting his paws more and becoming very excited for his secret training. They had done this once or twice before, always in the middle of night so no one would punish the gracious apprentice for giving Stagkit an advantage against his siblings. After a pretty long walk, Sixpaw turned and stopped them in a cozy clearing surrounded by ferns.

"Alright. Do you remember what we learned last time?" Sixpaw meowed encouragingly. Stagkit nodded, taking a deep breath before starting to demonstrate. Sixpaw flicked her tail dismissively.

"You don't need to show me, I believe you." she purred warmly. "I want to show you something new today." Stagkit sat down expectantly, eyes shining. Sixpaw slowly approached him, taking one slow step at a time.

"In battle, not all cats will fight honorably. Some cats will use tricks, some will use dirty moves, and in KinkClan.. We fight dirtiest of all. With 'Seduction'. This is the last basic I can teach you before your apprentice ceremony." she said measuredly, continuing her slow approach. "I want to introduce you to it so you aren't surprised when someone tries to distract you with it. And so you can start to learn to resist it."

"O-okay." Stagkit stuttered. "How's seduction work?"

"This is a move I can only show you. So lay on your back and watch me." she purred, a dark glint in her eye just like her father's. She crouched in front of him, laying down until her head was between his legs. His fur was already growing hot from embarrassment. Sixpaw found it adorable. She tenderly placed a paw against the inside of his leg and he let out a small noise. She purred as she gently licked the sheath of his member. She drew her tongue in long slow strokes, making his member show. Stagkit bit his lip and eventually covered his eyes with his paws, unable to handle it all. Sixpaw only purred harder as she started licking the shaft, lingering on the tip and then sliding her lips around it.

" _S-ss-s…!_ " was all he could say, gasping in surprise.

She pulled back for a moment. "Are you doing okay?"

"Uh-huh… P-please don't stop, Sixpaw." he meowed, breathing heavily.

"Call me Mistress and maybe I will." she purred.

"Please keep going.. M-mistress.." he said nervously.

"There you go." Sixpaw snickered, and dipped her head back down, wrapping her mouth around his perky little dick. She ran her tongue in circles over the tip, slowly beginning to bob her head. Stagkit put his paws on the back of her head, holding onto her shakily. She purred again, stimulating his member more.

"I-I i-it feels-" he stumbled, cumming before he could get it all out. Sixpaw swallowed happily, licking her lips.

"That's the basics of seduction. Did you get all that?" she meowed, waving her tail playfully. Stagkit struggled, trying to get to his paws but failing, his legs quivering underneath him.

"I-I think so." he stuttered.

"I bet you can stand one more move. It's a counter to seduction. I can only instruct you on it, though. I can't really show it to you." she meowed. She laid down with her legs spread, revealing how wet she was from sucking him off. Stagkit stared at her excitedly, although his nervousness lingered.

"Well come on, it's not hard. Just use your tongue where it's already all wet." she purred, amused.

Stagkit stepped forward and dipped his head, sticking out his tongue. He didn't have a clue of where to start or even what to do. So he simply started from the bottom and drew his tongue upwards. Sixpaw bit back a moan, but still let out a small noise to let Stagkit know he did something good. He repeated a few times, but Sixpaw was already getting bored.

"You can't just use one move over and over again. It's just like battle. If you just kept swiping a paw at the enemy, eventually they'll just knock you over and claw your fur out." she meowed, unfazed by his attention now. Stagkit tried something new, sticking his tongue into her.

She purred. "That's more like it." Stagkit kept on, licking and sucking and nibbling a little until his muzzle was soaked by her.

" _F-fuck_ …" she moaned. "C'mon, I'm almost done."

Stagkit worked even harder, using two digits to thrust in and out of her pussy. Sixpaw sunk her claws into the ground, moaning freely with her head laid back ecstatically. Within a few moments she finished, panting hard. She sat up and gave Stagkit a lick across the center of his forehead.

"Good job, 'kit. You'll be a great apprentice soon." she meowed warmly. Stagkit purred, flattered. Suddenly he was overtaken by a huge yawn.

"We need to get you back to bed."

Sixpaw touched noses with Stagkit just outside of camp before they both slipped in, Stagkit heading to the nursery and Sixpaw to the leader's den. She called softly before being welcomed.

"Sixpaw." the leader greeted her matter-of-factly.

"I did as you asked, Bigstar." she moewed, dipping her head.

"Stagkit or Sparrowkit?" he asked.

"Stagkit." she replied uninterestedly.

"Good. I'll send Mintpaw after Sparrowkit then."

"Is this my final assessment?" she meowed pointedly.

"You still have a few moons of training left, Sixpaw. This is _an_ assessment. Not _the_ assessment."

"Fine." she said, the intensity dying in her eyes.

"I'm very proud of you. So is Tinyfoot." he purred deeply.

"May I leave, now?"

His eyes slitted irritably. "If you wish. I just wanted to help you become a better warrior. But if you wish to become a warrior after Mintpaw, go on doing what you are now."

But Sixpaw was already gone, out of earshot as her father spoke.

Out in the clearing, in the dark just before dawn, there was already a bustle around the nursery. Sixpaw gave a worried glance around camp before loping over. Pebbleshade paced outside the den with Poppytail, Sunnyhawk, and Hailcry.

"What's going on?" Sixpaw asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing of your business." Poppytail meowed grumpily.

"We've all been worrying about kits. Shadefur's, specifically. She's been practically bursting for half a moon." Hailcry added more kindly.

A muffled wail that was cut short came from the nursery. A small tabby head popped out of the entrance.

"Finally, I think that's all of them." Dewspeckle meowed, "She can really pack them in… _and I'm not talking about kits_.. _Ahem_ anyways, you all can only come in one at a time." she said.

"Sunnyhawk, why don't you come see first?" she said, then turned to Sixpaw. "You'll have to be last, I'm afraid. Fathers are always allowed first."

Sixpaw tilted her head, but the medicine cat just shrugged before turning around and letting the elder follow her in. It was awhile before she was allowed in. Each time a tom went in, there was mumbling, purring, and a very similar seeming exchange. Then, they left and the next tom went in. Finally, it was her turn.

"Alright, you can come see them. But you have to be quick, Shadefur's falling asleep as we speak, and she's a very protective mother." Dewspeckle directed.

Sixpaw slipped inside after her, her eyes dilating in the dark den. Shadefur's nest was near the entrance, and she was curled around a mass of kits. One was a brown tabby tom with a white chest. One was a black and white tom and another was a ginger tom. There were two cream tabbies, one a tom with with a white belly and muzzle, and the other a she-kit with white paws and tail tip. The last was a cream and silver she-kit.

"Wow. That's a lot of kits." Sixpaw breathed. She sat down to watch the squirming mass.

"You're telling me." Shadefur murmured, purring slightly.

"Have you named them all? That's a lot of names to come up with." the apprentice asked.

"Yeah. It was a lot of thinking, but their fathers helped." the queen looked down at her new litter, a little embarrassed. "Um, he's Leopardkit," the brown tabby, "Onyxkit," the black and white tom, "Halfkit," the cream tom, "Shimmerkit," the cream she-kit, "Beechkit," the tortishell, "And Flarekit." the ginger tom.

"That's going to be one hard chant at their warrior ceremony." Sixpaw purred. "But they'll make great warriors."

"I'm sure they will." Shadefur meowed warmly. Her eyelids were drooping and soon closed entirely. Sixpaw slipped out quietly.


	6. Chapter Four: A Pain In The Ass

**Not much story here. This is Rape. GrayfallXArchtail.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: A Pain In The Ass  
**

The same night as Sixpaw's assessment, Archtail left camp alone. He had been recalling the spectacle before Braveclaw's warrior ceremony. Despite being able to appreciate less than half of the action, it highly aroused him, and he knew he had to have something inside him now. His paws led him down a path he knew well, while his mind was still preoccupied with Braveclaw's hard thrusts and Brookthroat's moans.

Dispersed throughout KinkClan's territory, there were a series of smooth sticks plunged into the ground. They had been there for seasons, perhaps before the Clan itself had been conceived, for one purpose. Some were designated for she-cats, and some were for the toms. More accurately, the "toms" sticks were strictly for anal, while "she-cats" sticks were for vaginal. So it wasn't unheard of for a tom to stop by a stick to put something in him and end up putting him in someone else.

Archtail was stopping by one of these sticks tonight. He sighed happily, no other cats in sight. Not even having to move his tail out of the way, he crouched over the stick and slowly lowered himself onto it, biting his lip. It had been awhile since something had penetrated him, it was a tight fit at first. But he felt his tail tip brush the ground and knew it was as far in as it could go. It still hurt, but he forced himself to start going up and down, riding the smooth hard stick.

" _Mmm.._ " he couldn't hold back a whimper as the pain persisted inside him, the stick spearing deep into him and dragging against his walls as he rose and fell. As the pain ebbed again, he got faster and faster, his dick starting to drool precum all over the ground and throb every once in awhile. Archtail started to moan, unashamedly picking the name of a hot young tom who wished he could be on top of, now.

"Braveclaw! _Oh fuck_ , Braveclaw, your dick is so good! Fuck-" he heard something move and stopped immediately, his fur growing hot at the prospect of being caught masterbating. Even in a clan full of sex, being heard screaming another cat's name was embarrassing. He slowly got off of the stick, wincing.

"Is somebody there?" he asked shakily, hoping a prey animal would skitter by. Instead, the figure of a different young tom emerged from the foliage. His pelt was gray, slashed with dark stripes, his broad shoulders casting a sizeable shadow in the moonlight. His pale green eyes focused intently on the white warrior, a sadistic purr rumbling softly in his chest.

"It's just me." Grayfall meowed in a deep, soothing purr. Although somehow, there was nothing soothing about it.

"W-what are you doing out so late?" Archtail tried to ask casually, but he stuttered anyways. Grayfall's eyes shone terribly, his pupils golden, reflecting the moonlight filtering through the trees.

"The same as you, I suppose…" he snickered. He took a step closer. Archtail could now see a length of vine coiled over his back like a tree snake over a branch.

"Grayfall.." Archtail meowed quietly in disbelief, trying to say anything to stall him. "Don't you have to train Goldpaw in the morning?"

"I could say the same to you about Slushpaw.." he countered, getting close enough that the white tom could feel his hot breath on his whiskers.

"Slushpaw is just fi-" Archtail was cut off as Grayfall pounced on him, landing squarely on his back. He quickly turned and snapped the vine up in his mouth. He tied Archtail's paws together, ignoring his weakling protests, and left him lying helplessly on his side. Even when he tried, the pathetic white tom couldn't cover his tailhole with his crooked tail.

"Oh, so eager after all that struggle?" Grayfall taunted, walking in a slow circle around the defenseless older tom.

"You know I was born with my tail this way." Archtail meowed flusteredly, still struggling.

"Oh, yes. So you were born ready to take any pounding offered to you. Perfect." the sadistic tom meowed. "Try not to make too much noise."

He stopped circling right behind him. He gingerly stepped over Archtail, gripping his sides as he readied himself to enter the tied up tom.

"I won't be gentle." he whispered cruelly into his ear before ramming hard into Archtail's ass. The white warrior stifled a yowl, but a whimper still came out. Grayfall dug his claws into his fur, pricking his skin painfully. He bit his lip, clamping his mouth shut in a vain attempt to be silent. Small noises still escaped between the cracks, and every time they did, he was fucked a little harder and clawed a little deeper. Tiny rivets of blood formed at Grayfall's claw tips, slowly trickling through Archtail's fur.

Finally Grayfall stopped for a moment, panting hard as his dick throbbed inside his unwilling partner. He took a moment to reach out and grab the unused length of vine by Archtail's paws. He shoved it in the white tom's mouth and wrapped it once around his neck, keeping the end in his mouth so that he could pull it tighter if he managed to make some noise, again. Despite his outwards distaste, Archtail's cock was still pouring precum and twitching as it was left unattended in the cool night air.

Grayfall realized this and moved one paw from his flank to the untouched member below. He stroked him hard and fast, giving him no time to adjust there, either. The stimulation was painful on his sensitive member, making him whimper a bit through his gag. Grayfall pulled tighter and cause Archtail to choke a little, gasping for air once he released.

"Learned your lesson yet, you fucking cock sleeve?" Grayfall growled through the vine. Archtail nodded his head quicky, shaking. "That's what I thought.. _Fuck._ "

Grayfall's dick throbbed even harder, giving Archtail some warning that he was about to cum. He realized he was close, too, previously being too distracted by all of the things being touched and violated on his body. He focused on convulsing his insides, hoping Grayfall would cum and this would be all over. The gray tabby stroked his dick harder, and finally thick, steaming cum poured onto the ground. After a few last hard thrusts, Grayfall filled the white tom's ass full of his own cum and pulled out harshly. He untied Archtail and covered his face in licks.

"Was I good?" he purred, becoming a completely different cat.

"Y-yeah." Archtail replied, shaking and unable to stand, but his eyes shining like stars.

"I wasn't too rough?" Grayfall asked worriedly.

"Ha, not enough." Archtail meowed excitedly.

"Good." the tabby sighed in relief. "You're not hurt, right?"

"Just a little scraped up, like I like it." Archtail teased. He struggled to his feet, immediately having to lean heavily on his mate.

"Easy there, tiger." Grayfall meowed, wrapping his tail with Archtail's. They headed towards camp at a slow pace, mostly silent.

"Is Braveclaw really that hot?" Grayfall asked, trying to hide his jealousy.

"Yes." Archtail paused. "But he's no big, strong, sexy gray tabby like this one guy I know." he played.

"I'd love to meet him."

"I'll introduce you sometime."


	7. Chapter Five: Two In One

**This is Lust, VixenmoonXDapplesplashXNicopelt.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Two In One**

Scarleteyes, Grayfall, Skywing, and Duskfire were on Dawn patrol a few mornings later. Nothing seemed unusual until they came across three cats standing at the border. They saw the patrol almost immediately after, and the frontmost called out a greeting. Scarleteyes led them forward reluctantly.

"Greetings." she meowed at a distance. The rest of the patrol briefly dipped their heads.

"Greetings." the cat replied. It was black, white, and ginger, so likely a female, but despite that it didn't smell one way or the other. Or rather, like both.

"Are you aware that you are on the verge of trespassing into KinkClan territory?" Scarleteyes meowed curtly.

The cat nodded. "In fact, that's why we're here. My name is Vixen."

"Why were you looking for us?" the queer she-cat purred with interest.

"As soon as we heard of you, we were _oh_ so eager to join." the stranger purred back. Their tail wavered eagerly behind them.

"Um-" Grayfall burst out. "I know it's horribly impolite to ask, but are you a tom or a she-cat?"

Vixen seemed unfazed; possibly even flattered. "Oh I get that all the time. I suppose you could say both. I.. have the parts of both, if you understand. But I do prefer to be treated as a she-cat." The patrol exchanged dumbfounded looks while the three newcomers seemed very amused by it all.

"How.."

"Many cats have wondered the same thing, but it gets rather boring after awhile. I'd rather just accept it and share my fortune with as many cats as I can. Which, brings us back to my point.."

"Can you bear kits?" Skywing queried. "One of a clan cat's duties is to supply new warriors to the clan."

"I'm honestly not sure." Vixen sighed. "However, as far as I understand it, I've experienced entirely regular heat cycles since I was seven moons old, like any other she-cat. In fact, my kin assumed I was a regular male until that time.. But listen to me talk about myself. My companions have something great to offer, as well."

She gestured to a long-furred cat with bright blue eyes. Their pelt was white with an orange tabby face, legs, and tail. The muzzle and paws were white as well.

"My name is Dapple." a very feminine voice purred. "I was born a tom, but I love to be treated like a very naughty she-cat." She batted her eyes at Grayfall and he was about to tell her she was barking up the wrong tree, but realized that she must have a dick, which just left him confused.

"And don't forget me…" a gruff, but still higher voice, chipped in. "I'm, basically the reverse of Dapple.. I'm Nico." he fixed each KinkClan cat with a striking glare, as if to impress them. It worked pretty well.

"Im convinced." Duskfire purred. Her short-coated sister nodded more slowly in agreement.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to run this by Bigstar." Grayfall meowed. So the patrol quickly escorted the visitors to camp. Luckily for them, Bigstar's patrol had gotten back recently and he was finishing a finch with Mintpaw. Scarleteyes excitedly approached him and had a quick, quiet conversation. The leader seemed most interested and got up immediately, approaching the Highmound.

"All cats old enough to beg StarClan for release, gather below the Highmound for a clan meeting." Bigstar called from the center of the clearing. Excusing one patrol that was still out, all the warriors and apprentices joined their leader in the clearing. The three strangers naturally put themselves in the midst of it all, looking around expectantly as if waiting to start the show.

"Cats of KinkClan," Bigstar said clearly, "This is Vixen, Dapple, and Nico. They'd like to show us a demonstration of their mating skills, and if you all approve, they shall become warriors of our clan."

A murmur passed through the crowd, most seeming approving, as the trio took over. Vixen stalked slowly-dramatically-in front of the crowd.

"I, a she-cat blessed as well with a tomhood, am Vixen. Dapple and Nico are my traveling companions, and we have searched for moons to find your glorious clan. Now we humbly ask to join you, in exchange for our unique _abilities_ …" her voice was soft, yet every cat heard her clearly. As she walked, most of the cats could catch a glimpse of her already hard member. She had obviously performed in front of a crowd, before. "So without further adieu…"

* * *

 **V Lemony Goodness! V Lemon Below V Lemony Goodness! V**

* * *

Hearing their cue, Nico reluctantly laid down in front of Vixen, his legs spread to reveal a hole instead of a pole. Vixen immediately started eating him out, slipping her tongue between his folds and dipping it inside him here and there. He squirmed and moaned beneath her, trying to hold back and failing. At the same time, Dapple stepped behind the she-cat with a dick and started licking her pussy as well as stroking her cock. Half the surrounding cats looked ready to jump in at any moment, but managed to retain themselves somehow.

"Ready?" Vixen whispered. Her companions nodded. She positioned herself over Nico, the tip of her member just brushing his entrance. She thrusted into him, biting her lip from the spike in pleasure and the teasing Dapple had given her. Right after, Dapple climbed up and rammed herself into Vixen's ass. The she-cats moved at different speeds, Vixen ramming into Nico hard and fast, as he clearly liked it. He bit his lip, small peeps seeping out of him as she found a particularly pleasurable spot inside him. Dapple went more slowly, letting Vixen enjoy the amazing amount of stimulation while keeping her own orgasm at bay for awhile. Vixen let her tongue loll out of her mouth, panting at the bliss encompassing her in this moment. She felt like a goddess, blessed by the cats above with the ability to feel pleasure as both a tom and a she-cat.

"Your dick is still the biggest I've ever had, Dapple." she whimpered.

"And that's saying something." Dapple moaned in response. "Filthy slut."

"Harderrr." Nico begged. He pulled on Vixen's shoulders needily for emphasis.

"You want it _harder_ , Baby boy?" she purred. He nodded. "You have to really want it, dirty boy."

"Please, Mistress, fuck me harder. Fuck my dirty hole with all you've got!" he pleaded. Vixen thrusted harder in response, also causing Dapple to fuck her ass harder. Vixen gasped at the sudden pleasure increase from both aspects. She could feel how soaked her pussy was, but she doubted anyone could possibly squeeze between her, Dapple, and Nico to fuck her. And if they could, the ecstasy would probably kill her.

"Better?" she snickered.

" _Mmmmm.._ " Nico moaned. Vixen suddenly batted him across the face, keeping her claws sheathed but being rough enough to leave a bruise later.

"Words, you worthless hole!"

"Much better, Mistress. I-I'm almost finished.."

Dapple chipped in. "You better beg before we cover you in our cum, Fuckboy."

"Please let me c-cum, Mistresses. I've been such a good worthless hole, letting you fuck me all these years. Please, you let me cum so scarcely, M-mistresses. I want to show all these clan cats my naughty face when I c-cum."

"Fine, you filthy cum rag, you can finish." Vixen started _really_ driving into him, shaking his whole body. His breathing halted sporadically until he started moaning quicker and in higher pitches until he climaxed, wrapping even tighter around Vixen's dick. She resisted the urge to join him, though. Instead, Dapple pulled out of her ass, and Vixen pulled out of Nico. The tom-born she-cats sat leaning back on either side of the she-cat-born tom and placed a paw on their cocks. Vixen also started rubbing her pussy underneath as she jerked off, while Dapple simply stroked her larger member at a quickening pace.

"Get ready to live up to your name." Vixen moaned. Suddenly cum poured out of her cock, spurting all over the smaller cat's heaving body. She coated his chest and stomach, while Dapple soon after covered his face and shoulders. He whimpered pathetically in protest, but seemed to really care little. It had happened too often for him to mind it, anymore.

* * *

 **End of lemons**

* * *

Vixen composed herself quickly, Dapple right behind her, and both took bows. The cats surrounding had been whispering excitedly the whole time, and now they were purring in appreciation. Bigstar stepped into the midst of the trio, again.

"Now it is up to you, my clanmates. Shall these cats stay?" his voice was very pleased, having known the answer the second Scarleteyes had approached him. A huge wave of yowls washed over him, officially accepting them into their ranks.

"Then they shall receive their warrior names right now, and they may sleep in the warriors den tonight!" Bigstar turned and scrambled up the Highmound. Nico finally seemed to come to and struggled to his paws, quickly licking his fur clean as it burned with embarrassment after the fact. Vixen stepped closer with Dapple loyally at her side.

"I, Bigstar, leader of KinkClan," he began, "call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these loners. They have proven their knowledge and skill in mating and shall work hard to understand our noble code, so I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

He turned to the she-cat with a dick. "Vixen, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect, defend, and pleasure your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" the leader meowed.

"It would be my _pleasure_ , Bigstar." she purred, dipping her head humbly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Vixen, from this moment you will be known as Vixenmoon. StarClan honors your charisma and versatility, and we welcome you as a full warrior of KinkClan."

"Dapple." the long-furred cat looked to him as well. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect, defend, and pleasure your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Nothing would make me happier." she meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Dapple, from this moment you will be known as Dapplesplash. StarClan honors your length and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of KinkClan."

"Nico." the small cat fidgeted nervously under the clan's gaze. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect, defend, and pleasure your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"O-of course." he stuttered, trying to keep his eyes locked with the strong leader's.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Nico, from this moment you will be known as Nicopelt. StarClan honors your endurance and obedience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of KinkClan."

"Vixenmoon! Dapplesplash! Nicopelt! Vixenmoon! Dapplesplash! Nicopelt!" the cheer was quickly taken up.


	8. Chapter Six: Yes, Master

**This is Love, PoppytailXSwirlstripeXSkywing style.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Yes, Master**

While the most recent clan meeting had been going on, Poppytail and his slaves had been on patrol at the far KinkClan border. They had no way of hearing the news and, seeing nothing unusual, felt no urgency in getting back to camp. So, the she-cats' Master decided they would have some fun.

He found a secluded pleasure stick clearing. Few cats came around during the morning, so they were unlikely to be disturbed. Poppytail sat back, letting his hard member spring up between his legs.

"Alright, kits. First little slut to make me cum gets a nice fucking. The loser gets it in the ass." he instructed. Quickly, his slaves sprang to action. Skywing sucked the tip while Swirlstripe rubbed the shaft and balls. Truthfully, Skywing loved anal, so she moved her paws as slowly as possible. Swirlstripe on the other paw, hated it. She bobbed her head as quickly as her body allowed, sucking until her jaw hurt. Meanwhile, Poppytail's tongue lolled from being both teased and overstimulated at the same time.

" _Fuck_ , you filthy whore, you really want Master's cum, don't you?" he purred, panting heavily.

" _Mhmmm!_ " Swirlstripe mumbled around his cock.

"You didn't get enough the last time? You just want to have all of my kits, don't you? Worthless fucktoy." Swirlstripe only nodded quite faintly. "A-alright. Don't e-even bother making me cum. I know what you both want, and if I cum now I can't give it to both of you..."

The duo obeyed, stepping back and licking the precum off of their paws and muzzle quickly.

"Swirlstripe, my horny little filth, you're up first. I don't want to waste any precious cum on your slutty friend when it could go to our future kits." he snickered. Skywing dipped her head, a bit upset, but knew her Master was doing what he thought best.

"On your back, bitch, now!" their Master demanded. The silver tabby obeyed immediately, spreading her legs wide to display her soaked core. "Now beg."

"Master, please, I need your cock now! My pussy's so wet, it needs a good pounding. And no tom's dick comes close to filling me like yours does, Master." Skywing couldn't help but bring her paw slowly closer and touch herself, pressing two digits around her sensitive nub and rubbing slowly. Usually Poppytail wouldn't allow any sort of thing, but he loved a horny audience more than a bored, slightly downtrodden one.

"Your stretched worthless hole is far from deserving of my member, but I can hardly resist a fuckable hole when I see one." he meowed, stepping closer and positioning his body on top of hers. His admittedly long dick already brushed her core from a standing position. She licked her lips hungrily, watching as he pressed his cock inside of her.

"Hmm, you're barely even enjoyable now." he growled in her ear, thrusting slowly. She pushed her hips up into his, trying to get his shallow thrusts deeper into her.

"Fuck me harder, Master! If you do, I swear I'll try harder to get you off with my pussy." Swirlstripe begged, resting her forepaws on his shoulders.

"Show me now and I will." he moaned unconvincingly. The tabby queen immediately started flexing her insides, tightening purposefully around the tom.

" _Fucking StarClan_ , that's more like it. Ungrateful slut, why didn't you try harder earlier?" but the she-cat kept her mouth clenched shut, biting her lip at the more pleasurable experience. Poppytail ignored her, ramming harder into her soaking hole until his whole body was tense, ready for release.

"Beg for my cum, bitch." he whispered into her ear. "If you really want it."

"Please fill me up, Master. I need your cum inside me. I want to have your kits! Master, I want you to flood my worthless pussy with your cum and make me have your kits."

"That's what I thought.." he shoved his dick entirely inside of her, feeling his cum shoot deep into her core.

For a moment, he lay on top of her, panting. He was getting too old for oral, first rounds, AND second rounds. Eventually he pulled out, his member still hard. He turned to his other slave, lying on her side with half her paw in her pussy.

"What a humility-less heap of pathetic fur. You aren't even worthy of my cock." he growled, leaving Swirlstripe in a disheveled, wet heap. "Suck me clean and maybe I'll pity you some ass-fucking."

Removing her paw, Skywing crawled along the ground in front of her Master, looking up at him with wide, lustful eyes. She drew her tongue along the tip, the taste of her fellow slave masking her Master's. _Lucky slut_ , she thought as she opened her mouth and brought the tip into the warm wet cave. She ran her tongue over it, licking him clean. He moaned softly, resting his paws on the back of her head.

"Hmm not half bad.." he moaned. "Stop and turn around."

Skywing pulled back and spun around, lifting her tail and lightly brushing it against him invitingly. He mounted her quickly, teasing her with just the tip brushing her tail hole.

"Do you want it?" he growled.

"Yes! Please, Master, give me your cock!" she purred, pressing her body back against him. He was tired of waiting, himself, so he wasted no more time. Poppytail thrusted inside her, plunging deep into her. She ground her teeth, loving the combined pleasure and pain.

" _Mmm_ Master, you feel so good." she moaned, drooling. He purred, sinking his teeth into her scruff. She yelped in surprise, but quickly got over it.

"M-Master I want.." the she-cat mumbled, unable to finish her sentence as it was interrupted by a high-pitched moan.

"What do you want, slut?" he muttered through her fur.

"I-I want you to cum in my pussy!" she yelped. He purred deeply, surprised and delighted. He spit out her scruff.

"Oh? Does my devious whore finally want to settle down and have my kits?" he snickered.

"Yes, Master! Please, cum inside me and fill me with your kits!" she begged, shaking her hips desperately.

"Alright, filth, just wait a moss picking minute." he purred, swiftly and ungraciously pulling his member out of her tight ass. A second later, he rammed into her soaking pussy.

" _Oh, fuck_ , Master! Yes!" Skywing yelped, biting her lip in ecstasy.

Swirlstripe finally recovered enough to wander over and help, crouching near Skywing and teasing her nipples with her tongue and paws. The tortoiseshell started yowling, ignoring that a she-cat was pleasuring her. She started seeing stars as Poppytail's cock finally exploded inside her, filling her pussy with hot cum.

" _M-master! Oh fuck! StarClan, yes! Nnnn.._ " Skywing collapsed, making Swirlstripe mrr in surprise and pull away. She stuck her tongue out playfully to Poppytail, who simply purred.

"You both did very good, my slaves." he praised, standing and stretching slowly. Swirlstripe rubbed against him, purring back. Skywing mumbled something happily, face flat to the ground, still.

Eventually, she recovered and they were able to return to camp to hear of the new members.


	9. April Fools(Noncanon, feel free to skip)

**(This is an APRIL FOOLS JOKE, don't take srsly)**

 **Tihs is HailcryXShadefurXBrookthroat, rape.**

Brook: *high five Hail*

Shade: *gulps*

Me: Sry!? ^^"

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: April Fools, Kitties**

Brookthroat and Halicry met outside the nursery during the after daytime. Both cats went into the nursery. "Shadefur we uuUUH need to talk to you. Outside." they said. "Okay. Swirly, watch my kits." seh sed. They walked outside camp and kept walking until they were far away so no one wood here.

"the nite is so purdy, guys." Shadefur meOWed, staring at the stars through the trees.

"Fuck yeah haha" Hailcry said to Brookthraot looking to him his smile shining. He was looking at Shade's sweet puuuuuss.

Then they were fucking. Hailcrh was fucking Shasefur in her mouth while Brookthroat put dick in her butt. Blud sprayed out of her mouths and butthole. She was crying and screaming in fucking pains and pleasure. It good feeling but (haha punssss ;;3) hurts. She feels so bad, rape is not supposed to be fun. But she loce it.

Brookthroat cummed and hailcry came and shot his seeeeeds insides of Shadey's bloodey buttcheek.

"FUCK IM CUMMINnnnG" shadefur yowled her basketball size pussy spewing boiling cum and scarlet blood at Brooke who kept his dicky in her asss. Then both toms put it in her huge pussy. They fucked her supes hard and felt so much good sex.

"OH FHCK YEA TALK DIRTY BICH" they both screeched in her ears.

"FUCK ME, MASTERS. KREP THOSE DINGALINGS IN ME TIL I HAVE A CLAN OF YOUR BABIES. GIVE MY FEMALE WOMB YOUR WEINER JUICE" sHadedur cried tears falling down her faec.

"IM CUMMING" said Hailcry "IM CUMMING FIRST" said Brookthroat. They both squirted their jism into Sjadefurs giant saggy vagina and pulled their dick out.

"Bye slut hahahahaha" they laughed and left her there crying in a pool of blood and cums

* * *

 **AN: #Sorrynotsorry**


	10. Chapter Seven: Training Time

**This is a couple of gay lemons for y'all. Rape and Lust. PebbleshadeXSilverpaw and PhloxpetalXMintpaw.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Training Time**

Late in the day, it was training time for a few apprentices. The 'paws and their mentors gathered in the training clearing.

"What are we doing today, Phloxpetal?" Silverpaw meowed eagerly. "Mating training?" he asked, his dick already unsheathing at the idea.

"Calm down, youngster." she purred, amused. He flattened his ears, embarrassed, and moved his paws to hide himself.

"Care to explain today's lesson, Pebbleshade?" the deputy meowed, turning to the black and white tom. He dipped his head.

" _My pleasure_." he purred, winking at the grey apprentices. "Since you both have opposite sex mentors, you're lacking in same sex mating practice. So today, we'll be swapping apprentices to get you back on track. So without further ado; Silverpaw, come here please. Mintpaw, please go and practice with Phloxpetal."

Cautiously, Silverpaw approached the older tom. He was pretty sure he wasn't gay, or into toms at all. Surely Pebbleshade would understand and find some other kind of training for him to do, instead. He opened his mouth to voice his concerns when the warrior smacked him with sheathed claws, throwing him face first onto the ground.

"What the fu-" Pebbleshade stepped on the back of his head, shoving his muzzle into the leaf mold and snuffing his words out like a flame. He bent down, whispering into the apprentice's ear.

* * *

 **V Lemony Goodness! V [ PebbleshadeXSilverpaw ] V Lemony Goodness! V**

* * *

"You don't think every tom in the clan wants to fuck toms, do you? No. But everyone's gone through the same training, like it or not. And you better like it." he stepped back, letting Silverpaw gasp for breath for a moment. He tried to get to his feet, shaking and weak from the fear and battering. But before he could, Pebbleshade pushed his face back down and placed his front paws on his shoulders. Only then did he see the fully hard member unsheathed beneath him.

"Suck it good and maybe I'll wet your ass nice before I fuck you. It'll hurt less that way." the older tom purred dementedly. Silverpaw nodded, dizzy and disgusted but afraid of what he might do. He wrinkled his nose at the hot, hard thing being pushed into his mouth. He gagged as it quickly hit the back of his mouth.

" _Ohh_ do more of that, fuckboy." He mercilessly shoved his dick down the apprentice's throat, making him choke on it. Silverpaw's eyes watered as he lost his breath, certain he would die suffocating on some cat's dick. Suddenly something shot down his throat and Pebbleshade pulled out. Silverpaw hunched over, gasping and coughing, trying not to vomit at the thick, bitter liquid in his mouth.

"Well I have to admit, that was pretty good." Pebbleshade purred, licking some saliva from the corner of his mouth. Silverpaw's throat was so good, he'd been drooling without even knowing it. He roughly shoved Silverpaw around with his muzzle, turning him away from himself. He batted his tail out of the way, smirking.

"StarClan, I haven't gotten to take a tom's virginity in ages." Pebbleshade purred, licking his lips.

"I-I'm not a virgin.." Silverpaw rasped, gaining back enough strength to defy him again.

"Maybe in one way." the warrior scoffed. The apprentice's jaws parted to retort, but he just gasped as he felt something cold and wet rub against his tailhole.

"W-what the fuck.. St-top." he shuttered.

"I'm doing you a favor, fuckboy." the warrior growled. He slowly started to press the tip in, but Silverpaw just fell forward.

"Fuck, I just have to do everything." he muttered. He latched one paw into the apprentice's pelt using his claws and drug him back onto his feet. He then pulled his way on top of him, ripping out fur with a sickening sound. Silverpaw whimpered in varying volume, spent already. Pebbleshade's claws sunk into his rear legs and forced them straight to support his weight on top of him. Finally, he really began. He began shoving the head into his tailhole.

" _Ow.. Fuck, ah!_ " Silverpaw cried and groaned, pain shooting through his body, down his legs, and into the ground. He felt dizzy, but he couldn't fall over. "Please stop." he begged.

"Little too late for that, cocksucker, now isn't it?" the warrior muttered, for the most part ignoring him. He gave up being slow and thrusted hard, forcing the rest of his cock in. Silverpaw's insides began writhing hard in pain, squeezing Pebbleshade's member delightfully.

"God, virgin ass is so great." the warrior purred in his ear. Silverpaw couldn't even hear him. Blood began staining his pale fur along his legs, the older tom's claws beginning to sink fairly deep. Pebbleshade thrusted hard, feeling Silverpaw tighten around him every time he did. His dick was throbbing in no time, but he hadn't quite recovered from cumming the last time. It was torture.

"P-please.."Silverpaw begged meekly.

Pebbleshade's deep purr rumbled from behind him. "C'mon, you should be enjoying this by now."

To the apprentice's horror, he found that deep down, below the pain, was a spark of pleasure. Some form of raw, irrefutable ecstasy rising up inside him. It was much stronger than anything he'd felt from fucking a she-cat, and much worse sitting in anticipation for it to be over.

" _Fuck_. I'm gonna cum, fuckboy, I'm gonna cum." the warrior moaned in his ear, this time giving him warning as he filled his ass up. To the apprentice's surprise, he didn't immediately pull out.

"For being a half decent toy.." Pebbleshade purred, moving his paw to Silverpaw's dick. He stroked back and forth, knowing there was no point starting slow as the apprentice was so close to orgasm already. Silverpaw started bucking into him, only causing the tom's dick to press inside him again and hurt. He didn't care anymore, thrusting weakly into the tom's paw until he came on the ground. Pebbleshade then let him finally fall onto the ground and rest, panting.

* * *

 **V Lemony Goodness! V [ PhloxpetalXMintpaw ] V Lemony Goodness! V**

* * *

On the other side of the clearing, things went a little more _consensually_. Mintpaw stood at attention, eyes gleaming at the deputy. She got to fuck Phloxpetal! She remembered having her first fantasies about the dominant, sexy deputy. She didn't mean to brag (in her own head mind you), but for a moon, her nest was soaked every morning from them. She couldn't stop herself from masterbating before all the other apprentice's were up… Or at least she hoped.

"Have you ever had any firstpaw experience with another she-cat, Mintpaw?" the deputy asked, peering into her eyes critically.

"Unfortunately, no." Mintpaw meowed slyly.

"And I'm guessing with a mentor like Pebbleshade.. you've been submissive thus far?"

"Oh.. uh, yes." Phloxpetal's eyes narrowed, curling her tail tip delightedly.

"Then we'll see what you can do. Dominate me."

"What?" Mintpaw's eyes widened and her mouth slacked in awe, almost drooling at the prospect.

"You need to know how to push a cat around, get what you want. Dominate me."

"O-okay. Um-"

"Like you mean it, Mintpaw." Phloxpetal scolded.

"On the ground, bitch!" the apprentice growled. Phloxpetal crouched slowly. Mintpaw stalked behind her, staring down at her.

"Pathetic whore. Lift your tail!" the deputy did so. The young she-cat brought her nose very near, letting out a sigh to tickle the core in front of her. Phloxpetal's breath quickened slightly, but Mintpaw noticed.

"I haven't even touched you, yet. StarClan, you're easy." she teased with a purr. Without warning, she drew her tongue over her pussy.

" _Ohh_ , _mmm_ _.."_ the older cat moaned under her breath. Mintpaw licked her lips. This was great!

"My, isn't this enjoyable?" she purred.

Phloxpetal purred in reply, "Have you been practicing?"

"That's my secret, bitch." the gray cat retorted.

"Forgive me, Master."

"Nice try." Mintpaw sneered. She attempted to throw the deputy over, butting her stomach with her head, but did nothing. She coughed awkwardly, trying to recover.

"On your back, slut!" Phloxpetal rolled over lazily, trying to hide her slight amusement. Suddenly, wthe other she-cat jumped up and spread Phloxpetal's legs. She licked her lips, not believing the sight before her. Without hesitation, she circled the deputy's sensitive nub with her tongue. Phloxpetal's breathing hitched, surprised.

"Oh, Mintpaw.." she moaned, almost panting as her climate swiftly approached. _StaClan, yes! Say my name! The deputy is my bitch!_ Mintpaw thought triumphantly.

" _Ooh Mintpaaaw!_ " She repeated shrilly, on the verge of cumming. Suddenly the grey cat pulled away. Exhaling exhasperatedly, the deputy went to sit up, but Mintpaw pushed her back with a paw.

" _I'm not done yet, fucktoy._ " Mintpaw stepped away to a pile of sticks at the edge of the were all different lengths, some thick or thin, bumpy or smooth. And they all had one or two claw marks on one end to signify if they were for the tail hole or core. The apprentice picked up a fairly long, thick yet smooth one and carried it back to her submissive. She lined it up with her wet pussy and paused to readjust her grip. Phloxpetal held her breath in anticipation. Mintpaw plunged it deep inside her, and she yowled in pleasure.

" _StarClan, yes!_ " Mintpaw adjusted so that she could also lick the deputy's nub. She was so overwhelmed, she came, squirting and getting a fair amount on Mintpaw. Her pussy was convulsing so strongly as well, that the stick came out as soon as Mintpaw let go.

"Wow, you came hard. Does the famous dominatrix like a little domination, too?" Mintpaw purred between licks, grooming the she-cat's cum out of her fur.

"You did.. pretty good." Phloxpetal panted, sitting up slowly. She glanced at Silverpaw, still laying in the dirt. "I think that's enough for today. Let's return to camp." Pebbleshade nodded, standing up and walking beside the deputy on the way. The apprentices walked behind their mentors.

"You've had him your _whole_ apprenticeship?" Silverpaw asked, his voice still shivering.

"Yep." Mintpaw purred, amused.

"I'm sorry." he replied.

"Don't be." she winked at him, "I've always liked it rough."


	11. Chapter Eight: Kinky Combat

**This is an example of how KinkClan truly uses 'Seduction' in battle...**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Kinky Combat**

" _Daddy!_ " a shriek from the clearing made the leader shoot from his nest, fur bristling. _Tinyfoot_. He barreled out of his den, eyes wide and glaring in every direction. He was out in time to see many she-cats pouring into the camp. Tinyfoot had been on watch and ran into him, trying to warn him.

"Daddy!" she panted, relieved. Warriors began emerging from their den, bristling, ready for a fight. The first enemy, a familiar large white she-cat, launched herself at the warriors, and the battle began.

Scarleteyes whipped around as one cat charged at her, exposing her pussy and stopping the enemy in their tracks. The cat yowled in surprise, fur getting hot. What was this!? Just then, Dapplesplash came up behind the enemy and mounted her, immediately shoving her cock into the unassuming tail hole. The enemy yowled in surprise and pain, collapsing like a weed under the pale cat. Dapplesplash nodded to Scarleteyes, who leapt back into the battle. Then, she dug her claws into the enemy's pelt, getting a better grip and plunging deeper inside her. The intruder began to like it, her tongue lolling. However, she stared at the ground shamefully as her comrades battled around her, some catching glimpses of her unspeakable failure.

Not far away, Brookthroat had tackled two younger she-cats, probably equivalent to apprentices. He began mercilessly eating the brown tabby out while he used one paw to play with the silver she-cat. The tabby purred, surprised by the sudden pleasure. The silver cat squirmed, trying to get away, but couldn't dislodge the big tom, while the tabby started drooling, eyes closed in bliss.

"You like it, little slut?" Brookthroat snickered, pulling away for a second.

"D-don't stop!" the tabby whimpered, her fur hot. She didn't know what was going on, and it even felt wrong. But she _needed_ it to continue.

"Look who's a slut." the tom purred, licking her juices off of his whiskers. "Say you are and I'll keep going." The tabby screwed her eyes shut, deliberating.

"I'm.. a _sl_ …" she muttered.

"Speak up, bitch."

"I'm a slut!" she meowed, loud enough for several cats to hear.

"That's what I like to hear." Brookthroat meowed before continuing to eat her pussy.

Suddenly, a familiar white and blue she-cat ran by. He snickered, making eye contact with Braveclaw for a moment. His former apprentice winked and wriggled his haunches shortly before launching himself on top of her.

"Back already, my pet?" he growled in her ear.

"No!" she yelped, struggling underneath him. _Not again!_ His dick was already hard, she could feel it pressed against her back just above her tail.

" _Mmm_ c'mon, kitty, I know you liked it last time. It'll be even better, now." the warrior moaned in her ear, licking her a bit. She shuttered at the thought.

"Get off me!" she whimpered.

"Hmmmm…. No." he purred sadistically, and suddenly pulled away before thrusting inside her. Her walls squirmed in surprise, squeezing him tightly.

"I'm getting used to you, kitty." he said. "I'll have to keep you around awhile longer." Smokey opened her mouth to protest, but found instead she was shoved forward, her tongue planted in the dirt. She gagged, but nothing seemed to stop Braveclaw.

Their leader emerged from the crowd, glancing around wildly. Slushpaw's blood was fresh on her claws. His attack had failed, and he'd just ran howling into the apprentices' den. Phloxpetal stepped elegantly through the crowd, seeming unfazed by the battle raging around her. Her amber eyes met Sweetspire's.

"Back for more, sweet thing?" she purred calmly.

The white cat's lip rolled up on one side, half snarling. "I'm back to tear your demented ' _clan_ ' apart. It's unnatural, wrong. You're all mouse maters, and you deserve to be punished for it."

"Good luck with that!" the ginger cat snickered wickedly, and threw herself at the band leader. She ducked, which Phloxpetal expected. She landed on the fluffy white tail, digging her claws in. Sweetspire screamed in pain, dropping onto her side and batting at Phloxpetal's back. She spun around pushed the white forelegs away, swiping at her chest. Sweetspire jerked back, accidentally ending up on her back, exposed.

"Oh, what a desperate whore!" Phloxpetal purred, seizing her chance. She ducked her head between the she-cat's legs and stuck her tongue out, lapping at the folds. Sweetspire let out a confused purr, momentarily not fighting back. Phloxpetal worked harder, sucking on the nub until the white cat writhed in pleasure.

"You disgusting bitch!" she yowled in complaint, yet didn't try to get away. Phloxpetal pulled away, licking her lips, read to speak. "N-no..."

The deputy's eyes lit with delight. "Oh, you _really_ want it now? How can I say no after last time?" the raising yowls of the orgy around them almost drowned out her words. She dove back into the big she-cat's pussy, sliding her tongue inside her and feeling the she-cat squirm from the inside out. She struggled, trying to stop the inevitable.

Across the clearing, Bigstar was standing protectively before his beloved mate. A foolish cat, very young but large for her age, squared up to them. The big black cat sneered, amused. The brown tabby took a few steps one way and then the other, apparently trying to distract them with a zig-zag trajectory, before charging right at them. Bigstar squared his body, letting her crash into his shoulder harmlessly, excluding some small scratches. He planted a paw on her chest and began trailing his eyes down her chest…

" **NO!** " suddenly, Sweetspire threw Phloxpetal back and ran towards Bigstar. He purred dementedly, watching her with empty eyes. With her bandmates disarmed, several clan cats were free to leap after her, pinning her to the ground.

She yowled desperately, "Please! Don't touch her. I'll do anything.." The black tom stared down at the quivering she-cat, staring fearfully up at him with wide eyes.

"Anything, hmm?" he rumbled, deliberating.

"Anything.." Sweetspire breathed, afraid.

"Oh Bigstar, don't be such a tease." Phloxpetal purred, "Of course 'anything' is worth much more than that little treat." He rolled his eyes.

"Right, thank you, sweet deputy." he replied sarcastically. She huffed playfully. "Very well,-Sweetspire is it? In exchange for this cat's virginity, you and your entire little 'band' will be slaves to KinkClan."

The band leader's pupils shrunk, reality dawning on her. She swallowed, trying to hear her bandmates. The ones that weren't still reeling from the pleasure were shuffling uneasily beneath their opponents, wondering what their leader would say. She dropped her head, sighing softly.

"Okay."


	12. Chapter Nine: Night Hunt And Chill

**Let the torture begin!**

 **This is a sort of tribute to another lemon story, _Warriors Lemons, Anything Goes_ by ****SandclawButCooler** **. If you like this chapter, I'd highly suggest you read their work.**

 **Best described as rape via PebbleshadeXPrey, VixenmoonXPrey, and BraveclawXPrey.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Night Hunt And Chill**

Reluctantly, Bigstar moved his paw and the little cat quickly scampered towards the white she-cat.

"Mother!" she purred, rubbing her nose against Sweetspire's jaw.

"KinkClan," Bigstar yowled, so the whole camp could hear. "Get the new prisoners into the apprentices' den for now. Brookthroat, Poppytail, Dapplesplash, you'll take first guard for the prisoners. No 'playing' with them just yet. Those who are wounded can go to the medicine cat's den, and in the morning, we shall start construction on a new slaves' den!"

A chorus of triumphant caterwauls rose around the camp, and the prisoners cowered in fear. Quickly, the warriors began herding them into the apprentices' den. Slushpaw limped out, scowling as the she-cats were crowded into his den. He was going to be happy to get revenge when he got the chance. He passed by Braveclaw and a few other cats talking on his way to the medicine den.

"So, live prey or?" Pebbleshade queried, still confused on the topic.

"Of course live prey! Fucking dead prey is just wrong." Braveclaw snickered cruelly.

"Bigstar really said to?" Vixenmoon chipped in, sitting patiently.

"Yes! We have to be quick, or we'll be out all night and it won't be worth it." Braveclaw said, exasperated, and stood. He didn't look to see if they followed as he left the camp. Out of camp, they almost stepped on a rabbit. It looked old and scrawny.

"That's a good start, not too small to fuck, either." the young warrior commented. Pebbleshade grunted in agreement and gripped the rabbit by the scruff hard, making sure it couldn't run away. It seemed too weak to fight. He held the small body in place and plunged his member inside it. It squealed harshly in response. It must've been a male, because Pebbleshade found himself in a very tight little tail hole. He purred dementedly as he thrusted in and out, his audience seeming to enjoy it as well.

Braveclaw sat back slowly, trying not to look too suspicious as he looked between Pebbleshade and Vixenmoon's somewhat hidden core. He gently stroked his member, knowing he couldn't cum anytime soon. He watched as Pebbleshade kneaded his claws in the rabbit's pelt, making it squeal more. He moaned into its fur, his pumping becoming more erratic as he got close. Finally, he shoved his dick in hard and came, shooting hot thick cum into the rabbit's ass. After pulling out, he snapped its neck and stood up.

"One down." he purred. His eyes reflected the moonlight in the night. As they all went to leave, Vixenmoon caught Braveclaw eyeing her. She sniffed, amused at him, and lifted her tail teasingly for a second. He made a small noise, surprised at himself, before hurriedly getting up and leading the patrol farther away from camp.

Next, they managed to snag a pair of squirrels. Pebbleshade was notorious for being able to go several rounds without wavering, so he took one while Braveclaw took the other. The squirrels squirmed feistily. Braveclaw pinned his paws on the forelimbs, mostly stopping its fighting. Evidently this one was a female, and his member slid into the tiny hole, although it hardly fit. He wasn't afraid to make it, though, as he shoved it in repeatedly. The squirrel was crying in strange squeaks, nothing he'd heard one make before.

He looked up to see Vixenmoon stroking herself, looking between him and Pebbleshade, who was doing something similar. Braveclaw huffed, amused. The new-half cat narrowed her eyes at him, and moaned loudly. He swore he heard a hint of a word, or possibly a name under her breath. He didn't dare to think it was his. He slowed his thrusts, pushing harder so he could hold back for a few seconds more. He was panting slightly. He'd never had anything so tight before, and it was honestly a little too much.

"Th-this is just too good, right, Braveclaw?" Pebbleshade sighed beside him, going a steady pace as well.

"Agreed. I can't take it for long." he replied. "Eh, no use prolonging it."

He started thrusting fast, faster than he'd go on any cat for fear of being called a quick finisher. The squirrel was writhing inside and out, trying desperately to get away. Braveclaw had learned to love it, especially since fucking Smokey. He imagined the pretty she-cat now, fighting underneath him. He was moaning her name like a fool when he finally came, most of it oozing back out around his dick. He quickly pulled out and stuck his dick in the squirrel's ass until he was empty. Beside him, Pebbleshade's squirrel was absolutely bursting with cum, it was easy to tell even in the dim light.

"StarClan, Pebbleshade, you've got to have some full balls to shoot that much every time." Braveclaw purred in amusement.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't told ever since I was a 'paw that I was made for fathering kits." he purred back, licking the drool off of his whiskers. "Alright, we ought to be almost done. Let's get this over with."

They crushed the squirrels' necks, who were so traumatized and possibly injured they couldn't make a run for it. They kicked some dirt over them before continuing a little farther out into the territory. Vixenmoon quickly found a mouse and pinned it with a paw. Braveclaw stumbled onto a vole and stepped on the tail right before it got away.

"You two can take these ones." Pebbleshade yawned, laying down a few tail lengths away. Braveclaw shrugged and looked down at the tiny animal, wondering how to do this. He tried prodding the vole with his member, but any holes it had weren't even detectable. He looked to the calico, who seemed to have the same problem.

"Um.. How about we start alone and use them just to finish in?" Braveclaw suggested awkwardly.

"I have a better idea." Vixenmoon purred. "What if we start together?"

The young warrior purred in agreement, and they both deposited the dazed prey with Pebbleshade. Vixenmoon stretched, probably tired herself. Braveclaw saw the perfect opportunity to step behind her and start grooming her, letting his body slowly press against hers. She seemed surprised, even rigid. But eventually she relaxed, pressing back against him and breathing heavier. He progressed to rubbing his cock against her, teasing her. She growled softly in complaint, so he gave in. The tabby slowly thrusted in. Vixenmoon gasped , stiffening again. Her muscles squirmed around him.

"I know you're not a virgin, why so tense?" he purred jokingly. She huffed, ignoring him. He blew it off as impatience, and started thrusting slowly. The new-half cat dug her claws into the ground. He licked her neck comfortingly.

"You know you can go faster." she muttered through her teeth. _Alright, then_. He thought, and decided to test her limits. He thrusted hard, digging his claws into the leaf mold. She was extremely tense, now, inhaling quickly through her teeth. Consequently, she was tighter now than any cat Braveclaw had fucked. He moaned uncontrollably.

" _Fuck_ , baby, you're such a sexy kitty." His thrusts got a bit sloppier, and he wanted to 'forget' to pull out.

Suddenly, Vixenmoon kicked him back, and effectively stopping him. She turned her head to hiss at him, before snatching the prey moodily from Pebbleshade. Confused, Braveclaw slowly followed, careful not to get in her way. Vixenmoon quickly jerked off, shoving the mouse's mouth down as hard as she could. She moaned and shivered, pouring her load down the prey's throat. It had no choice but to swallow perpetually, staying dazed and bloated. She severed its windpipe.

Braveclaw lined the vole's tail hole with the tip of his member and rubbed himself just a bit, hot, sticky cum gushing into it. It squeaked pitifully, so he quickly snapped its neck. They went back and picked up the prey from before, and returned to camp. They delivered the prey to the hungry she-cats as casually as possible.

* * *

Inside the apprentices' den, it was quite crowded; each cat barely had room to turn around. Near the back, their leader hid with her kit. Even though it was now almost dawn, no one slept.

"Henbit, what the dog dirt were you doing here!?" she hissed fiercely.

"I-I wanted to help. Plus Socks and Cricket were going, and they're barely older'n me." she whispered.

"Socks and Cricket aren't my kits-and I didn't say they could come either!" she hissed back.

"I'm sorry, I-" the young tabby was interrupted by a few warriors entering the den.

"This is all the prey you're getting tonight, prudes." a brown tabby tom meowed, dropping a rabbit and two squirrels at his paws. A mouse and a vole were added to the pile before the clan cats left. Sweetspire pushed through to the prey.

"Younger cats, first. Then the rest of us can split the rest." She gave the rabbit to the disobedient pair, Socks and Cricket, and a mouse to Henbit. The rest was being divided up in pitiful mouthfuls when Socks gagged.

"Ugh! What is this..?" she spit out the bite she's just taken, the bitter white liquid inside seeping out slowly.

"The sick..! Don't eat that." Sweetspire hissed, pulling the rabbit away. Everyone quickly found out that all the prey had similar 'fillings'. Some of the cats were too hungry to care, or didn't seem bothered. The big white cat desperately sorted out some 'clean' meat and let Henbit eat all, her kit must get out of here alive and unsoiled by this 'clan's filth. The cats curled up to sleep, the discarded bones and ruined prey in a pile near the den entrance.

Outside, Braveclaw was talking quietly to Bigstar. The leader was listening intently.

"You really think so?" the black cat queried. Braveclaw nodded vigorously.

"Yes. I think if we work more individually, we can teach them to love our way of life." he purred deviously.

Bigstar nodded slowly. "I can see that. Very well, you can 'work' with Smokey. Do you have any other ideas we can use?"

"Oh, do I, Bigstar." he purred again. The two toms disappeared into the leader's den, talking all the way.


	13. Chapter Ten: Be My Queen

**This is love, BraveclawXSmokey. (Pretty vanilla)**

Also, this chapter is dedicated to some special fans of mine ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) You know who you are.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Be My Queen**

Chirping birds permeated the walls of the warriors' den. Braveclaw was already awake and hastily grooming his fur. The frizzy tufts laid down in neat, dark bands when he was done. He excitedly pushed through the entrance, almost knocking over another warrior. He apologized hastily to a grumpy Shellwhisper. Bigstar was sitting outside his den, and their eyes met for a moment. The leader nodded curtly to him, and the warrior returned it.

Braveclaw loped towards the apprentices' den. Inside, almost every cat was still sleeping. _Lazy mouse-hearts_. He pushed through them, not caring if he stepped on an ear or tail. The surprised yelps and kicks seemed to wake them all, now. The tom ignored this as he came to the cat he was searching for. Her beautiful patched pelt was unmistakable.

"Smokey." he meowed, although she was likely already awake. She uncurled slowly, staring up at him confusedly with gorgeous blue eyes.

"Get up. You're spending today with me." he purred deeply, a strange glint in his eye.

"Why?" she hissed softly. She didn't move.

"You're a slave, that's why." he meowed curtly, not up for stalling; he added in a whisper,"Just come with me. I may be able to _set you free_."

The pretty she-cat's eyes lit up and she stood up quickly."What do I have to do?"

" _Shhh!_ Just act scared and follow me." he replied, before retracing his steps outside of the den. He glanced back at the leader one last time before disappearing through the camp entrance. He laid his tail heavily on the she-cat's shoulders, making sure she was close. He didn't speak as he lead her throughout the territory. She stared around as he did, taking in her surroundings. He knew she was trying to find places to hide, ways to escape or infiltrate. But it wouldn't matter soon. She'd have no reason to leave. He slowed to a halt in the center of a small clearing, populated mostly by ferns. He turned and faced Smokey.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"I'm showing you what it's like to be a part of my clan." he purred.

She hissed in reproach. "Oh, I saw pretty well before." She made to get away, but Braveclaw was faster. He pinned her down.

"Let me rephrase it, then." his breath tickled her ear. "Let me show you what it's like to be my queen."

"What do you mean?" she hissed in confusion.

"You must know you're beautiful. Ever since I first met you, I've dreamt of you living here, having our kits. It would be perfect." He started licking her neck.

"You just want to mate with me." she meowed distrustfully, although she had to suppress a purr.

"I want more than that." he said quickly. "I know we'll be great together. I'll show you.."

He stepped back, letting Smokey turn over. She was absent-minded, not thinking of how exposed she was in this position. She wanted to know what he meant. Suddenly he ducked his head down and she froze in surprise. She held her breath as his tongue pressed against her for the first time. Her muscles shuttered from the unexpected pleasure. He teased her expertly, never focusing on one place for long.

"I-I don't even know your name." Smokey gasped.

The tabby warrior stood up and drew his tongue over her forehead lovingly. "I'm Braveclaw." Without another word, the tom crouched back down. The blotched she-cat squirmed as his tongue brushed a particularly sensitive spot.

" _Ohh_ -" Smokey bit her tongue, fur growing hot with embarrassment.

Braveclaw purred, "I know you love it, you don't need to be embarrassed. Just let me show you how good.. _ahem_ , being a KinkClan cat would be."

The she-cat stared for a moment. At the handsome tom above her, promising her the stars and more. At herself, exposed and worthless, newly enslaved. She blinked and turned over, crouching in the classic way a she-cat might at certain times of year.

"Show me." she whispered, only half looking over her shoulder to see him. Braveclaw moved to stand above her, again licking her neck. Smokey found herself purring, growing very accustomed to his warmth. Suddenly something brushed the base of her tail and she stiffened. Her mind immediately reverted to not too long ago, when she couldn't stop this from happening. She whimpered in fear.

" _Shhh_ don't be afraid, Smokey." Braveclaw murmured softly. "It's okay. I love you, and as long as I love you, nothing will ever hurt you."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise." and with that, the tom pushed into the beautiful she-cat. She shuttered in exhilaration rather than pain or fear.

"How does that feel?" he moaned.

"G-good.."

The tabby slowly began thrusting, careful to let his partner adjust. The she-cat's breathing grew very heavy, her body getting even warmer. This felt very good. Nothing before had been like this… even with the same tom. She relaxed, soft sounds of enjoyment escaping her.

" _Oh_ _yeah_ … You love it, don't you?" he moaned in her ear.

"Yeah!" Smokey whimpered, sinking her claws into the leaf mold beneath her. "Harder!"

Braveclaw happily obliged, rocking the pretty she-cat's body forward with the force. At this point, he was sure the whole forest could hear them. Smokey was sure, too, her fur burning from embarrassment and pleasure.

"S-something's happening.." she whimpered.

The tom sniffed in amusement. "You're gonna cum, huh?"

"I-I-" suddenly Smokey's muscles tensed all over her body and she yowled louder than ever before. Her pussy tightened around Braveclaw's cock and he came as well. If she wasn't carrying his kits before, she was now.

"I love you, my queen." he purred, and licked her cheek.


	14. Chapter Eleven: Changing Minds

**Special thanks to Hawk for the wonderful idea they suggested. So here's a wonderful little orgy, a mix of rape and lust. SweetspireXPoppytailXPebbleshadeXBrookthroatXRaggedhawkXPhloxpetal.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Changing Minds**

In the morning, Phloxpetal watched Braveclaw groom with one eye open. She stifled a purr of amusement at his excitement. She was eager for a new day of punishing their captives as well, but as deputy and a seasoned warrior, she had to control herself expertly. She remained in the den for a while, purring softly in the warmth created by so many sleeping bodies. Finally, she figured her willing experimental participants had enough sleep to perform. She stepped around the den, nosing a warrior here and there awake.

In a few moments, she emerged with Poppytail, Pebbleshade, Brookthroat, and Raggedhawk in tow. The patrol had to wait in line as warriors entered the apprentices' den and left with another cat. Suddenly, a small yellow cat bumped into Phloxpetal's shoulder. She turned in surprised to see a flustered Goldpaw.

"Good morning, Goldpaw. Need something from your old deputy?" she waved her tail, telling her patrol to go ahead in line while she dealt with the youngster.

"G-good morning, Phloxpetal. Um, y-yes. My brothers dared me to ask you.. Who do you like?" she stuttered. The deputy purred warmly.

"Well, I'm pansexual. I like cats of all genders." she explained kindly.

"Pan..? But aren't there only two genders, Phloxpetal?" she asked curiously.

"Some cats might think that, but our clan has become enlightened to ideals simple cats can't seem to grasp. Do you know of the newcomer, Vixenmoon?"

"Yes." the 'paw replied steadily.

"Her body does not match 'either' gender. So is that not definitive proof that there can't be 'just two genders'?" the deputy meowed.

"I guess so." Goldpaw sniffed. "Um, th-thanks, Phloxpetal! I gotta go."

The ginger tabby puffed in amusement before a tail tip brushed her shoulder. It was their turn to claim a slave for the day. The deputy stuck her head in, the makeshift slaves' quarters noticeably less crowded. It was easy to find the big, beautiful she-cat she was after: _Sweetspire._ Their eyes met and the band's leader scowled.

"Here, kitty kitty." Phloxpetal called sarcastically, making sure everyone in the den heard. Begrudgingly, the great white she-cat stalked forward, slow but purposeful. Her eyes didn't waver, not daring to meet her comrades' wide-eyed stares. The sleek ginger tabby stepped back, allowing her prisoner to exit.

"Keep in line and we'll be merciful." the deputy meowed. Sweetspire said nothing. Not needing a command, the four toms created a tight formation surrounding the slave. Phloxpetal led them through the camp entrance, temporarily breaking their formation to fit. They briefly followed the scent of Braveclaw and the pretty she-cat before taking a sharp turn into the forest. Their path weaved until the band leader was thoroughly confused. Suddenly they halted and she almost bumped into the tom in front of her.

"Alright, boys, give me a moment to tie her up.." Phloxpetal approached with some vine in her mouth, plenty more trailing behind her. Sweetspire was cooperative enough as her legs were tied. She slumped unhappily onto her side as the vines were pulled tight and she could no longer stand.

"What a nice view." Pebbleshade jibed, staring down at the obedient slave. Suddenly, the reality of the situation dawned harshly on Sweetspire. She swallowed hard.

"Pebbleshade, why don't you go first?" the red tabby asked, looking to the dominant tom. He nodded happily and approached the disheveled white cat. He nudged her until she was directly on her back, staring uncertainly back up at him.

* * *

 **Lemony goodness! V Lemon starts below! V Lemony goodness!**

* * *

He quickly lined his member up with Sweetspire's unprepared hole and rammed into her. The large she-cat yelped, immediately biting her lip to hide her displeasure. Pebbleshade wasn't senseless, though, purring sadistically in response. As he pounded ruthlessly into her, his fellow clanmates were helplessly aroused. Even Phloxpetal found it hard to keep herself under control.

The warriors had no need to keep up appearances, though. Brookthroat and Poppytail sat back and began stroking their members, watching the show. Raggedhawk was not so easily satisfied, though, and got up to whisper something to Phloxpetal. The deputy nodded, and the tom then went to Pebbleshade. The black and white cat relented in his merciless ramming, pulling out and allowing Raggedhawk to claw off Sweetspire's restraints. He roughly forced her to her feet. Being too dazed to think for herself, the white cat complied. Raggedhawk slid underneath her, quickly plunging his cock into her pussy. Pebbleshade then mounted her and continued his rough pace in her ass. Sweetspire wailed again, this time unable to hold back. She whimpered helplessly, unsure if she was enjoying the experience or not.

"I'm gonna cum!" Pebbleshade moaned, shoving himself deep inside her as he did.

"Alright, give someone else a turn." Poppytail growled, getting to his paws. Pebbleshade pulled out and stepped back, waving his tail to welcome the other tom to take his place. While Poppytail mounted Sweetspire, sinking quickly into her stretched hole, the tuxedo tom approached Phloxpetal.

"I'm far from finished," he began, "and she's hardly being used to her potential. Let me fuck her mouth."

The deputy sighed, wishing she'd picked one less cat and put herself into the ring, instead. However, she dipped her head in agreement. Purring in satisfaction, the tom approached her head. He reared up and placed his paws on her haunches before forcing his member inside her muzzle. She gagged, entirely unused to the sensation, and tried to spit him out.

Pebbleshade clawed the side of her head. "Suck, slut."

Raggedhawk moaned beneath her, pulling out right before he came on her. Panting, he let Brookthroat take his place. Phloxpetal was going crazy, now, watching the tireless toms use every one of the gorgeous she-cat's holes. She gave in, slipping one of her paws down to her core and playing with herself; she was already dripping wet. She refused to cum, yet, getting a wonderful idea.

Pebbleshade was barking instructions at the rebellious captive, forcing her to learn how to suck a cock properly. "Fuck, you're doing alright, _finally_. I'm about to cum. You better swallow it, fucktoy."

Sweetspire choked, but managed to take it all. The sadistic tom stepped away, seeming pleased for the moment. He lay back beside Raggedhawk, catching his breath. Now that the lovely band leader's mouth was unattended, the deputy approached her head heautily.

"I can't help but notice you haven't cum, yet." she purred. Sweetspire was silent.

" I still have a strong suspicion that you're gay, Sweetspire. I think I'll put my theory to the test." Without wasting any more time, Phloxpetal sat on the other cat's face. She let herself moan loudly and breathily, hoping to arouse the other she-cat more. It seemed to work. Sweetspire's breath quickened and Poppytail became more enthusiastic, finishing on her back after a few seconds.

" _Fuck_ , she got a lot tighter after that." he rumbled, "I think you're right, clever bitch."

"I second that." Brookthroat moaned.

"Look who's the dirty sex-crazed- _-oooh.._ " the deputy's words faltered as Sweetspire's tongue worked expertly on her soaking folds. Phloxpetal let her tongue loll as her legs shook from the intensity of the experience.

"StarClan, I think we've turned her!" she purred. Suddenly the she-cat's tongue plunged deep inside her and the cat below her writhed. Brookthroat was pushed over the edge and let his cum recoat the white cat's underside. Finally, the ginger tabby reached her climax as well, barely able to keep holding herself up. As Phloxpetal stood up, Sweetspire licked her lips, panting.

"I admit it." she said breathlessly.

"What's that?" the deputy asked smugly.

"I'm a lesbian. A slutty one, at that. I love mating with other she-cats."

"Good girl." Phloxpetal purred, helping her up. "Will you join us, then? No more warfare?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **[ End of Lemons ]**

* * *

Bigstar nodded to Slushpaw, dismissing him from their conversation. _My first mission!_ The apprentice thought ecstatically. He was practically skipping as he approached his den, which was still occupied by a portion of the she-cat band. The guards gave him skeptical looks, but Bigstar called to them, assuring them that Slushpaw was doing as he asked.

He stepped inside the den, glancing around until his gaze locked on a dark tabby pelt. He pushed through to it and then gave her a playful bat with his forepaw.

"Hey, Henbit, right?" he meowed.

The large she-cat turned to him, confused and afraid.

"Y-yes.."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Slushpaw. I'm here to escort you." the tom said with the friendliest tone he had.

"Please, don't. I know what's happening to the others-"

"Nah, you've got it all wrong!" Slushpaw purred, "We're going hunting. My leader wants to see how well your mother trains you in your group."

"Oh." Henbit replied, seeming to visibly relax.

"Yeah! So don't worry, just follow me." the pale tabby turned and led the captive out of the den, allowing her to walk beside him rather than behind.

"So, are you a creep like the rest of your clanmates?" Henbit shot at him boldly. Slushpaw looked to her quizzically.

"I can guess what you mean, so yes I suppose, but you've got it all wrong, ya know?"

"My mother says you're terribly misogynistic." she ventured with a sharp tone.

"What?"

"...You don't treat she-cats fairly."

"That's crazy! Our deputy, one of the greatest cats of our clan, is a she-cat. You had to have seen her, Phloxpetal? She was the one to defeat your mother in the battle." he explained.

Henbit was quiet a moment, turning this over in her head.

"Forcing cats to mate with you is wrong."  
"You wouldn't say that if you'd ever mated." Slushpaw purred, amused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Henbit growled.

"Mating is the greatest thing ever! Most the cats who don't want it at first are begging for it by the end."

"Really?" The she-cat seemed genuinely curious for a second.

"I can show you if you want." Slushpaw joked, winking. Henbit opened her mouth to retort, but the apprentice interrupted her.

"Alright, here is as good as any place. Show me your best hunting crouch." the gray tabby sat with his tail around his paws, looking at her expectantly. Determined to show up the tom, the rogue hunkered down, arranging her paws and tail perfectly, looking back at Slushpaw with a challenge in her gaze.

"That's great!" he said sincerely. "Have you had any battle training? Here, let's have a mock fight.."

* * *

Henbit showed a surprising adequacy in everything Slushpaw tested her in. She matched his skill level equally, although the leader had guessed she was slightly older than Slushpaw and his littermates. More importantly, though, she seemed to trust him somewhat. Slushpaw's mission was going perfectly.

"No way! You _wish_ you would've been two steps ahead of me. You were just lucky." Henbit was saying as the pair returned to camp.

"Sounds like excuses. I think you're just afraid to admit I'm a better fighter than you." The young cats slowed as they reached the temporary captive's den.

"I suppose I have to go back, now." Henbit meowed unhappily.

"I suppose you do." Slushpaw meowed, "Wait, one more thing." he gestured with his tai for her to come closer, which she did.

"You know my offer still stands." he winked, "I'd love to teach you about the one thing you're still way behind in."

Henbit said nothing, pursing her lips as she felt her pelt getting hot. She turned quickly away from the tom, dashing inside the den. Slushpaw ignored her reaction, scampering proudly towards Bigstar's den.

* * *

 **AN:** **Feel free to give me suggestions or other feedback via reviews/PMs. See you next chapter!**


	15. Chapter Twelve: Interspecies Diplomacy

**This is lust and rape, featuring FoxXDewspeckle and FoxXAshfeather.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Interspecies Diplomacy**

Delicate dappled spots peppered the soft golden coat, and the warm amber afternoon sun showing down on it made her appear all the more beautiful. Neat white paws watched where they landed as the fair she-cat picked her way along the worn path. Her pretty, though near-colorless green eyes flitted here and there, searching for herbs. And perhaps most agonizing of all, her lovely figure swayed tantalizingly with every stride.

This was the sight Ashfeather's gaze could not falter from, late in the day after Sweetspire had returned to camp a changed cat. Bigstar had sent him out with the painfully gorgeous medicine cat to collect herbs, as she was running low or entirely out of most of her healing remedies. Many cats still being injured from the battle, (although mostly captives) they needed to restock as quickly as possible. However, the gray warrior was regrettably pulled out of his daydreaming by the honey toned trill of his patrol mate.

"Hold on a heartbeat," she chirped, "I believe I scented a fox."

"Mousedung. Do you think we ought to head back?" Ashfeather replied.

"No no," Dewspeckle insisted gently, "there's no need. Actually, I have a sort of deal with the foxes that live nearby. They don't attack us or trespass into our territory, and I.. Well, they can do whatever they wish in _one_ respect."

Ashfeather was shocked. He had always grown up assuming medicine cats could never mate, or at least weren't eager to. No one in the clan had ever boasted about mating with the gorgeous Dewspeckle, and he surely would have remembered if they had. She'd never so much as shown interest in another cat, before. So how could she be such a slut, and to a creature she couldn't even speak to?

"I hope you're smarter than all your friends, Ashfeather. Of course medicine cats of _KinkClan_ are allowed to mate." the pretty cat purred. "We just aren't supposed to have kits unless our apprentice knows enough to cover our duties. I could just mate with other cats and not let them cum inside me, but really you can never be sure. Besides, at this point I.. don't believe I could be satisfied by any _cat_ , anymore."

The tom was in a daze as he followed her closer to the border, now trailing the fox scent. He was too in shock to realize until he glimpsed a red tail in the undergrowth.

"Oh! I think they're here for me." Dewspeckle tittered excitedly. "Oh, would you like to participate as well? Actually, it won't matter. They'll do whatever they want."

Ashfeather flattened himself to the ground in terror as not one but two todds approached. He could already see the hunger in their eyes, but thankfully they seemed only to be focused on the medicine cat. One fox wasted no time stepping over Dewspeckle and crouching down, plunging its huge cock into her. She yowled in pleasure, pressing her sleek body back against the larger animal.

On one paw, the bicolored tom was incredibly horny. Possibly the sexiest cat in the clan was right in front of him, moaning and writhing as she was savagely fucked. On the other, a seemingly mindless carnal beast was the one who delivered this sight to him. And on the _other_ paw, the second fox was now approaching him, so he had no time to deliberate his conflicting emotions further.

He yelped in pain and fear as the fox snatched his scruff in its jaws and picked him up, placing him beside the other cat. Her moans were practically in his ear and he swore he was near climax, already, despite such terrifying circumstances. The fox made a pawful of high-pitched noises and Ashfeather looked up at it. The fox pointed its muzzle at the cat and then opened its mouth, indicating Ashfeather should do the same. Knowing what was about to happen, he reluctantly parted his jaws.

The fox stepped forward and immediately slid its member between its prey's lips. The warrior tried to satiate it with a few tentative licks, but the fox quickly thrust forward and filled his throat. He gagged hard, eyes tearing up as the fox fucked his mouth. It placed a paw on the back of his head and panted from the pleasure. Ashfetaher simply focused on breathing, afraid he might die being barraged by these filthy canines.

The fox mercifully removed itself before the tom felt too faint, and allowed him to collapse and gasp for a few moments. Now, he also got a glimpse of the other fox plowing the horny medicine cat beside him. Her eyes were rolled back, her breathing heavy and interrupted often by exclamations of joy. His member perked back up in an instant. And then the fox swiped him with a paw, turning him around.

The fur along Ashfeather's spine stuck straight up suddenly as a tongue brushed his tailhole. The fox held him in place with a paw as he rimmed him. The tom was unsure of how he felt, but evidently his cock loved it, as he was becoming uncomfortably, unbearably hard. Its tongue started to slide inside and he tried to claw away. But he was trapped, and the only thing he could do was hiss distastefully. He was relieved again, as the fox withdrew.

He lost it entirely, though, when the largest member known to cats was thrust into his ass. He yowled more in terror than in pain, although there was plenty of that, too. In response, the todd bit him just a little, a threat. Ashfeather quieted down as best he could, understanding. He gritted his teeth as his whole body shook, brushing against the sexy Dewspeckle. She continued to cry out in ecstacy right in his ear.

Against his will, he came hard on the ground beneath him. He whimpered pathetically, finally experiencing some definite pleasure, but it was short-lived, as the fox gave him no breaks. It kept ramming ceaselessly into his ass, even after cumming. He gave up, letting his body go limp.

* * *

Ashfeather must have passed out, because he woke up to Dewspeckle prodding him. He opened his eyes to see her cum-covered face, her eyes bright but tired.

"Finally! You were really tuckered out, hm? They can be pretty rough, I wish they would've gone easy on you. Oh well, you survived, eh? Come on, we still have to collect those herbs!"

Sighing, the tom hauled himself to his feet and slogged after her.

* * *

When the pair finally returned back to camp, Bigstar was almost finished sharing tongues with some of his warriors.

"... And after that point, I lost count. So I have no doubt she's in agreement with us, now." Raggedhawk finished boasting, returning to barbarically ripping apart his squirrel. A murmur of praise rippled through the small group.

"Is that everyone, now?" Bigstar ventured, peering around. No one spoke up.

"Very good. I am very glad you were all successful.. Braveclaw, I really can't thank you enough for such brilliant ideas." he purred. The young warrior dipped his head respectfully.

"I believe we can initiate the second stage of this little plan. Do you all agree?" Everyone nodded their approval.

"Very well. If you'll excuse me."

Bigstar turned away from them and strode pridefully towards the apprentices' den-currently the slaves' quarters.

"Quincefur," his deep meow called eagerly, "have your fellow guards and a few other cats escort the slaves into the clearing. We have something very important to discuss with them."

The warrior dipped her head and moving to carry out her task. The burly black tom hopped onto the Highmound, waiting. His loyal clanmates acted quickly, and soon the small mass of defeated she-cats sat before him. Many of his own cats had caught wind of what was going on and had appeared in the clearing as well. Bigstar cleared his throat and began.

"Slaves, as you're aware, many of your members have been.. socializing with our clan members. I believe some of you may now want to join our ranks, including your leader." He turned his head towards Phloxpetal, who had the big pale she-cat laying at her feet, staring adoringly up at her. Sweetspire seemed not to even notice her old friends only a few fox-lengths away.

"While the new den made just for you all is finished, it will still be quite cramped.. So, I will offer a few of you the option to become full members of KinkClan. Please, step forward if you wish to no longer be raped, humiliated, and used as a dirtplace."

The whole camp was quiet for several minutes. The slaves stared nervously amongst themselves. It seemed no one would dare betray their band-

"I-I will." the familiar gray and white pelt of a lovely she-cat emerged from the little crowd. Bigstar recognized Smokey almost instantly, noting her slightly round stomach.

"Braveclaw," the leader turned to the young warrior, "would you say that this cat understands our laws and is loyal to them?"

"Without a doubt." he meowed confidently.

"Does anyone else wish to join us?"

"U-um, Bigstar?" a cream she-cat stepped forward now, "I, and a few others.. we understand and respect your ways. We were only with Sweetspire for the protection she offered. We promise never to bother your clan again, if you would allow us to leave."

Four or five other cats stood up and joined her near the front of the crowd. Bigstar's eyes became slits, turning this over in his head.

"Very well. You may leave. But be aware, if you dare return again, we will have no qualms about ending your lives." The she-cats looked to one another shortly before padding towards the camp entrance. Bigstar looked expectantly to Dapplesplash and Skywing, who escorted the departing group.

"Then if there are no more volunteers... I, Bigstar, leader of KinkClan," he began, "call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She have proven her knowledge and skill in mating and shall work hard to understand our noble code, so I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Smokey, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect, defend, and pleasure your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes."

"By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Smokey, from this moment you will be known as Smokeyfoot. StarClan honors your audacity and open-mindedness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of KinkClan."

"Oh, w-wait!" the she-cat yowled before her new name could be taken up by the crowd, "Could I keep my old name, please?"

The dark-pelted tom narrowed his eyes but nodded curtly before hopping off of the Highmound.

"Smokey! Smokey! Smokey!" the clan all cheered, except for those guarding the slaves, who escorted them into their new den.

* * *

 **AN: Welcome back, pals. Lots of new developments this chapter, eh? Sorry for the absence, but I've mostly been using my good smut writing for personal stuff lmao. I think I'm going to be writing a chapter dedicated to the "full moon orgy" soon, so please leave any suggestions for that in a review or a PM; any pairings (more than just a pair, if you want), kinks, dirty talk, toys, etc. I have a few ideas already, but I wanna do A LOT of action in that one. Thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you soon!**


End file.
